Borderline
by Yunmoon
Summary: La confusión de su relación lo llevo a su límite y se declaro, pero al ser rechazado decidió abrirse a alguien más y volvió a caer sin poderlo evitar. Tsuna se dio cuenta que el límite entre la amistad y el amor era algo que no podía comprender. Yaoi 5927
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927 (seeee Yunmoon ha decidido darle diabetes a todos los que lean esta fic!) con roces 1827 (Muchos roces XD)._

_Duración del fic: 7 capítulos. Como el fic es corto la trama será ligera._

_**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a: "CielHibird29" **__una de las ganadoras de la preguna concurso de "Unlimited". Mi primer y tal vez único5927 que escriba. Realmente Yunmoon se inspiro y gracias a ello le fue posible crear este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Borderline**

_Capitulo 1 – No juzgues a un libro por su portada._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>No es que lo juzgara, pero bueno, eran demasiados rumores como para tomarlos a la ligera. Gokudera había escuchado mucho sobre ese chico, tantos rumores que no podía simplemente ignorarlos.<p>

'Dame-Tsuna', como le llamaban todos los idiotas de su grupo, tenía un nombre realmente peculiar, Tsunayoshi, era un nombre demasiado bueno como para el chiquillo menudo y debilucho. Era llamado inútil y bueno para nada, sabía que ese niño se llevaba con pocos y que esos pocos decían que lo único bueno que tenía era su amabilidad y sonrisas de niña avergonzada. Gokudera había tenido la fortuna de no topárselo y eso que ambos iban en el mismo grupo.

Realmente tenía poca paciencia, así que agradecía de sobre manera el hecho de no haberse encontrado con ese niño, después de todo la descripción que tenía de él sonaba a que no podría resistir a golpearlo, seguro era un niño extremadamente desesperante.

Ciertamente era un chico que podría juzgarse como lindo, era bajo, delgado, de ojos grandes de color marrón al igual que su cabello, el cual era largo y casi siempre estaba despeinado, era demasiado lindo, para ser un chico, esa era la verdad. Pero a Gokudera no le interesaba, en lo más mínimo.

Esa era la verdad de Gokudera, sabía que lo juzgaba, pero eran demasiados rumores como para ignorarlos.

Las clases habían terminado hace media hora, pero Gokudera deseaba ir a la sala de música, el piano era bueno, no mejor que el de su casa, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para tocarlo, además que él pertenecía al club de música de su escuela, así que tenía el derecho de tocar ese piano a la hora que se le diera la gana.

Paro de golpe cuando vio a ese pequeño bueno para nada frente al salón de música. Frunció el ceño, realmente desesperado con solo verlo. Volvió a tomar el paso y camino, paso de largo a Tsunayoshi y saco una llave de su bolsillo y justo en ese momento el niño tiro levemente de su ropa.

Joder, y pensaba que no le iba a hacer caso por la cara de mala leche que llevaba.

-Ahm… Gokudera-kun…-.

Dijo bajito y nerviosos, Gokudera resoplo y dio media vuelta, mirando al niño.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsuna pareció asustarse y retroceder un paso, junto los dedos y nerviosamente comenzó a moverlos, eso solo logro hacerlo enojar un poco más.

-Ahm… y-yo… quiero decir… Tú… po… yo…-.

Se veía tan tenso y nervioso que realmente hizo exasperar a Gokudera, el peliplata abrió el seguro de la puerta con la llave y la abrió, el menor de los dos agacho la cabeza, pensando que sería ignorado, no era nada nuevo, pero realmente deseaba que Gokudera le prestara atención el pedido que necesitaba hacerle.

-Pasa-.

Dijo simplemente el peliplata, el castaño sonrió en agradecimiento y entro al salón, a sus espaldas la puerta fue cerrada. Una vez dentro del salón de música Gokudera se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al piano y lo miro, sus ojos verdes no pararon de observar a Tsuna en ningún momento.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

Tsuna trago saliva y tomando su bolso de su hombro lo abrió y comenzó a buscar algo, una vez encontró lo que deseaba se lo mostro a Gokudera, eran unas partituras con el titulo de una melodía: "Para Elisa".

-Yo… quiero… aprender a tocarla en piano… quiero… dedicárselo a un amigo… para su cumpleaños… ahm… ¿Podrías ayudarme, Gokudera-kun?-.

Gokudera miro la hoja y luego la arrebato de las temblorosas manos de Tsuna, ciertamente esa melodía era sencilla, para personas que llevaran aprendiendo a tocar piano al menos un mes, pero Tsuna era un inútil, dudaba de él.

-N-…-.

-¡Pagaré! ¡Pero por favor acepta!-.

Gokudera miro su determinación, y le pareció molesta. Frunció el ceño.

Al menos deseaba ver para quien estaría trabajando y para cuando quería interpretar esas notas.

-¿Para quién lo harás y cundo será?-.

Tsuna se puso nervioso, de nuevo y miro a Gokudera.

-Ahm… será para el cinco de mayo… y es para Hibari-san-.

Los ojos de Gokudera se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

Bueno, no era que el nombre de Hibari le diera temor como al resto de los estudiantes, era que le parecía extraño que Hibari, siendo lo que era, fuera amigo de ese inútil, frunció el ceño, le daba lo mismo y lo más importante era que tenía exactamente tres semanas para enseñarle.

Hmmm… ¿entonces ya había aceptado? Tal vez.

-¿Sabes tocar algo en piano?-.

Con nerviosismo Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien… ¿qué sabes?-.

Tsuna movió los dedos nerviosamente.

-Puedo tocar… la melodía de la película "el cadáver de la novia"… ¿eso funciona?-.

Pues ciertamente funcionaba.

-Muéstramelo-.

Gokudera se levanto de la silla y el castaño se sentó en su lugar, suspiro unas tres veces y luego comenzó a interpretar la melodía.

Era torpe y se retrasaba un poco, pero era mejor de lo que pensaba, probablemente no sería tan difícil enseñarle. Con la mano detuvo los movimientos del menor y Tsuna se exalto y lo miro.

-Bien, me ha quedado claro, podemos hacer algo… pero si me haces enojar, me exasperas o me molestas todo se acabo, ¿entendido?-.

Tsuna sonrió, deslumbrante, ampliamente, era como si un sol brillara dentro del aula.

-¡Gracias Gokudera-kun!-.

Y así, el anonimato de Tsuna paro. Poco a poco comenzó a conocerlo, era torpe, era inútil y se distraía más que nadie que hubiera conocido antes, pero no era tan malo, al menos se notaba que realmente deseaba aprender.

Y así fue como comenzó a mirarlo más, Tsuna siempre estaba solo dentro del salón de clase, pocos chicos le hablaban bien, la mayoría solo se burlaban de él. Pero había algo que pocos notaban, había una clase a la cual Tsuna solo aparecía al principio y luego desaparecía, Deportes, Tsuna solo asistía al principio, dejaba que se burlaran de él y luego se marchaba, Gokudera no sabía a donde se largaba, así que decidió seguirlo.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que arriba de la bodega donde guardaban las coas de deporte, se encontraba el castaño junto con Hibari, el castaño sonreía alegre mientras hablaba de quien sabe que cosas, el pelinegro se limitaba a escucharlo con una sonrisa pequeña, tan pequeña que apenas y era perceptible.

Se veían muy unidos, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ese día Tsuna sabía que iría a casa de Gokudera, era la primera vez que iría a casa de alguien, a parte de Hibari, así que estaba nervioso. Pero Gokudera había dicho que hoy tenía que llegar temprano a casa, así que transferirían sus lecciones haya.

Antes de marcharse corrió a la sala del comité de disciplina y una vez llego a su destino abrió la puerta.

-¡Hiba…!-.

Cerro la boca cuando notó que ahí dentro había varios chicos del comité, hizo una reverencia corta y salió rápido de ahí, Hibari le había dicho que no podía entrar si ahí estaban los integrantes del comité. Poco después los chicos salieron y Tsuna entro. Hibari lo miro de forma sería y le hizo un ademán de que se acercara, Tsuna sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro hasta que solo el escritorio los separaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Hoy no iré a casa, bueno, llegare tarde-.

-Hmmm… ¿Avisaste a Nana-san?-.

-Sí-.

-Bien, tampoco llegues tan tarde-.

-Claro… Ahm… ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Hibari-san antes de llegar a casa?-.

El pelinegro no hablo rápido, pero luego soltó un chasquido con la lengua.

-Has lo que quieras-.

Tsuna asintió y se marcho, se recargo contra la pared y soltó un suspiro.

Cuanto le gustaba.

Gokudera lo miro a la vuelta del pasillo, todo sonrojado y con una sonrisa idiota, frunció el ceño y le grito.

-¡Hey¡! Hora de irnos-.

Tsuna primero se sorprendió y luego volteo a verlo.

-Gokudera-kun… claro-.

El castaño le siguió el paso, el peliplata miro de reojo la puerta del comité de disciplina, por alguna extraña razón sentí que si en ese momento entraba ahí encontraría a Hibari Kyouya con una sonrisita, esas sonrisitas que le dirigía únicamente al castaño.

-Hey-.

Dijo una vez salieron de Namimori, Tsuna volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Eres gay?-.

Tsuna se detuvo y se sonrojo tanto que Gokudera no pudo evitar compararlo con un pulpo. Luego miro a Gokudera con los ojos brillosos.

-Y-yo… yo no…-.

Tsuna soltó un fuerte suspiro y tomando la mano del peliplata hecho a correr, se detuvieron en un callejón algo oscuro y luego lo miro a los ojos.

-No soy gay… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-.

-Pareciera que te gusta Hibari-.

Fue directo, pero la verdad es que Gokudera no conocía la sutileza.

-Ahm… es que… a mi-i… a mi me gusta Hibari-san-.

Dijo entre titubeos, luego miro de forma nerviosa a Gokudera.

-N-no… me gustan los otros chico… ¡Soló me gusta Hibari-san! ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!-.

Gokudera desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

-No es de mi interés-.

Soltó con vaguedad, Tsuna sonrió, sentía que Gokudera no diría nada, realmente le dio mucha felicidad el hecho de que Gokudera no dijera nada.

Sentía que podía confiar en él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta que lo había conseguido. Tenía aún errores, pero eran mínimos, lo importante era el hecho de que lo había logrado.

Había tocado Claro de Luna y se escuchaba sorprendentemente bien, pese a esos pequeños errores.

Gokudera acepto, muy dentro de él, que lo había hecho bien, le sonrió de lado y Tsuna se sonrojo por la emoción, realmente lo había logrado.

Seguro que Hibari se pondría muy feliz.

-¡Gracias Gokudera-kun!-.

Gokudera no dijo nada, se limito a asentir y cerrar el piano de su casa, Tsuna se levanto de la silla y se estiro.

-¡Hibari-san seguro se pondrá contento! El dijo que no lo haría bien, aunque lo intentara-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Luego de preguntar se mordió la lengua, odiaba su curiosidad.

-Porque Hibari-san estuvo enseñándome antes, pero era tan malo que termino por darme tutoriales… pero no pude entenderlos, así que solo seguía los movimientos de las manos-.

Gokudera lo entendió, a él le costo mucho trabajo que Tsuna entendiera que era una clave de fa y porque se utilizaba en el piano, era lo básico, pero el castaño lo había comprendido con mucha lentitud. En fin, lo había conseguido y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Realmente te lo agradezco mucho Gokudera-kun-.

Su sonrisa, por alguna razón, le hizo sonrojar, volteo la mirada, desviándola del menor.

-Como sea… es mejor que te vayas-.

-¡Es verdad! Nos vemos mañana, Gokudera-kun-.

Y se fue, el peliplata se sentó en la silla y se peino el cabello hacia atrás.

Algo, algo que no sabía como describirlo, le había molestado mucho de la conversación que había tenido con Tsunayoshi.

Saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y la abrió, metió el cigarrillo en su boca y comenzó a fumar, la primera vez que había conocido a Hibari fue cuando se fue a la azotea a fumar, el pelinegro le había dado unos buenos golpes y le había advertido algo de no fumar más dentro de la escuela, claro que a Gokudera le dio lo mismo y siguió fumando, por eso podía decir que había 'convivido' mucho con ese pelinegro.

Y sinceramente él y Tsuna no encajaban nada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna abrió la puerta con su propia llave, miro al interior y sonrió cuando vio a Hibari recostado en el sofá haciendo zapping, se lanzo sobre el chico y pego la mejilla en su pecho.

-¡Hibari-san!-.

El pelinegro continúo haciendo zapping, ignorando al chiquillo que se le había pegado y colgado en el cuerpo. Tsuna frunció un poco el ceño, pero no por ello se despego del cuerpo del mayor, le gustaba su calor y su olor.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta esta hora?-.

Dijo finalmente Hibari, bajando la mano que sostenía el mando de su televisor y mirando a Tsuna, el castaño se sonrojo un poco.

-Nada importante-.

-Ah-.

Dijo simplemente el pelinegro y volvió a mirar la televisión.

-Hibari-san… mañana es tu cumpleaños-.

-Y así ha sido por casi diecisiete años, ¿y que?-.

Tsuna alzo el rostro.

-'¿Y que?' Pero si es el cumpleaños de Hibari-san y eso es muy importante-.

-Ah-.

El castaño miro el reloj de pulso de Hibari y sonrió, se había entretenido en el camino para comprar un pastel y ahora faltaba poco para que dieran las doce.

-Nee, Hibari-san… ¿hay algo que desees más que nada?-.

-No-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Yo ya tengo todo-.

Dijo y lo miro, Tsuna se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Ya veo-.

El reloj marco las doce y Tsuna salto de su lugar y corrió al pasillo, Hibari no dijo nada, lo conocía, sabía lo que planeaba.

Era muy predecible para él, que llevaba conociéndolo desde el jardín de infancia. El castaño volvió con una tarta y le extendió frente al rostro de Hibari.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san!-.

Hibari se sentó bien en el sofá y lo miro de reojo, soplo las velas y luego volvió a recostarse.

-Hibari-san… hay algo que tengo que decirte-.

Hibari lo miro de reojo y asintió.

En el mundo solo había dos personas que podían tocarlo, abrazarlo, hablarle tan íntimamente y además darse el lujo de celebrar su cumpleaños.

Tsuna y Nana, el primero porque lo conocía desde hace años y le tenía mucho cariño y apreció, a la segunda porque tenía esa forma de ordenar y mandar que era casi imposible negarse, incluso debía de admitir que Nana Sawada era de temer.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y-yo… ahm… yo… a ti… te quiero… Hibari-san-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En la mañana siguiente Gokudera no llego a las primeras dos clases y cuando llego al salón de clase le sorprendió ver a Tsunayoshi con la cara larga y los ojos rojos. Se negó a preguntar algo, fue hasta la hora de Deportes que el propio Tsunayoshi le pidió hablar, primero quiso negarse, sus clases ya habían terminado, ya no tenía nada que ver con ese niño, pero luego se convenció que seguiría a su curiosidad y le permitiría hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Preguntó con algo de hastió, pero sin ignorar su curiosidad.

-Y-yo… no pude tocar lo que me enseñaste a Hibari-san… perdón por hacer perder el tiempo-.

¿Y eso que carajo le importaba? Iba a reclamarle pero Tsuna se le adelanto.

-Yo me confesé a Hibari-san… pero él me rechazo… así que yo… no pude…-.

Oh, así que eso había pasado. Y él que se veía tan contento y feliz por haber aprendido algo para ese bastardo presidente de disciplina. Gokudera frunció el ceño, pero al ver las lágrimas del niño algo en su interior se removió.

¿Qué carajo le pasaba?

-Hibari-san se quedo callado… y yo no pude decirle nada…-.

Gokudera no supo que decir ante eso, pero coloco una mano sobre su cabello y soltó único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-Lo siento-.

Dijo despacio y Tsun comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Se disculpaba por lo que le había pasado.

Por haber tomado tanto tiempo en aprender algo para ese chico.

En que llorara tan desconsoladamente.

Pero sobre todo.

Lamentaba mucho el hecho de haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo.

Tsunayoshi era una buena persona, inútil y bueno para nada, pero al fin y al cabo una buena persona.

Realmente era cierto ese dicho: "No juzgues a un libro por su portada".

.

* * *

><p><em>Pues hasta aquí, por hoy al menos.<em>

_ ¿Han notado que Gokudera es muy manipulable? A mi me parece así, en cualquier lugar, tiempo y universo siempre será manipulado por Tsuna, pero bueno, Tsuna siempre será para Hibari… aunque en este fic no… y tampoco en Unlimited… y en Artes oscuras y en… en fin, ustedes entienden (XD)._

_Bueno, este regalo es para CielHibird29, aunque más que regalo es mi recompensa por el concurso de "Unlimited"._

_Como el 5927 es tan empalagoso decidío que en este fic no será así… haré sufrir a Tsuna a Gokudera e incluso a Hibari, aunque no sea personaje principal en esta ocasión. Será un buen fic, corto pero bueno._

_Probablemente sea el único 5927 que escriba, pero no aseguro nada, ¿qué tal si luego mi mente crea otra oportunidad para esta pareja? Pues ya saben, mi mente puede hacer ese tipo de cosas empalagosas (XD)._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

_Duración del fic: 7 capítulos. Como el fic es corto la trama será ligera._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Borderline**

_Capitulo 2 – Mantén más cerca a tus enemigos que a tus amigos_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna lo había escuchado hablar de él, de Gokudera Hayato. Sabía que Gokudera se había mudado a Japón el mes pasado y que antes vivía en Italia, también sabía que era medio italiano y medio nipón, llamaba mucho la atención y aunque era un gamberro era extremadamente bueno en cualquier materia, incluso en deportes, ciertamente a Tsuna le dio curiosidad.<p>

Pero la cara de mala leche que Gokudera siempre tenía provocaba que Tsuna no tuviera el valor de hablarle. Pese a ello no le parecía que Gokudera fuera una mala persona, todo lo contrarió, sus ojos verdes eran cálidos y hostiles y su manera de hablar, aunque fuera tan agresiva, parecía ser verdaderamente seria.

Le recordaba un poco a la actitud de Hibari y Hibari era realmente una buena persona.

De cualquier forma, aunque le gustara conocerlo y le diera tanta curiosidad, más importante que Gokudera era su querido y amado Hibari-san.

Hibari era su amigo desde el jardín de infancia. La primera vez que lo conoció le daba miedo, Hibari era temido por todos los chicos y eso, aún ahora, no había cambiado, así que en ese entonces se había dejado engañar por los rumores y había permitido tenerle miedo a Hibari, pero un día el pelinegro le dijo algo que le dejo sorprendido… le dijo que era gracioso y que quería conocerlo. Tsuna se sintió extraño, pero acepto conocer a Hibari y desde entonces eran amigos.

El pelinegro era aterrador, pero Tsuna entendió la razón, Hibari había sido educado para ser un líder de familia, cosa que nadie más que él sabía, y un accidente había provocado la muerte de su familia, dejándolo solo, totalmente solo a la corta edad de cinco años. Tsuna sabía lo solo que había estado el pelinegro, solo, en una enorme casa, sin nadie más que sirvientes y un tutor que pocas veces iba a verlo.

Y sólo Tsuna sabía lo triste que se había sentido el pelinegro todo ese tiempo, así que se prometió permanecer a su lado y darle mucha compañía, porque no quería ver triste y solo de nuevo al pelinegro.

Hibari podía parecer una persona ruda y de hecho lo era, pero por dentro era más humano que cualquier chico.

Y además, Tsuna lo amaba.

Amaba a Hibari, realmente lo hacía.

Pero ahora no quería estar cerca del pelinegro, después de todo había sido rechazado.

Gokudera, que estaba a su lado, había permanecido callado todo el rato que él había llorado y se lo agradecía. Tsuna se levanto del pasto y se estiro, yo no debía de seguir llorando, tampoco debía de evitar a Hibari, porque si lo hacía Hibari se sentiría triste y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

-Gracias por escucharme Gokudera-kun… nos vemos en clase-.

Tsuna le sonrió y se fue, Gokudera frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el estomago se le revolvió ligeramente, tal vez había desayunado algo malo.

El castaño por su parte corrió hacia la recepción, lugar donde se localizaba el comité de disciplina, abrió la puerta y le sonrió al chico pelinegro que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

-¡Hibari-san!-.

El pelinegro alzo la cabeza y sonrió de lado, como solo le sonreía a ese castaño.

-Llegaste un poco tarde-.

Dijo con simpleza, levantándose de la silla y caminando a los sillones, Tsuna sonrió nervioso, pero no entro. Saco algo de su mochila, una caja de obento y la dejó en la mesa del centro.

-Solo te traía el almuerzo… tengo que hacer una actividad… nos veremos después-.

Tsuna hizo una ligerísima reverencia y se fue corriendo. Hibari se sentó en el sofá y miro la caja de almuerzo y luego frunció el ceño.

Estaba un poco decepcionado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se recargó en la pared, no podía creer que realmente hubiera estaba parado frente a Hibari y no se hubiera puesto a llorar, se había puesto más nervioso que de costumbre, pero al menos no había llorado y eso era lo que contaba.

Se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, su mirada fue atrapada por la figura de Gokudera y sonrió, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba con una chica, se escondió detrás de una pared y cerró los ojos.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de Gokudera-kun…-.

-Lo siento-.

Fue todo lo que dijo el peliplata, la chica asintió y aunque empezó a llorar no le reclamo nada al chico. Gokudera se fue y soltó un bufido, pero cuando estaba doblando el pasillo notó a Tsuna, alzo una ceja y se planto frente al chico.

-Que cierres los ojos no significa que te has vuelto invisible… idiota-.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

-Perdón… yo no…-.

-Como sea, no es de mi incumbencia-.

El peliplata iba a seguir caminando, pero sintió que algo lo retenía, miro su suéter y pudo ver la pequeña mano del chico sujetándolo.

-Gokudera-kun… has sido realmente amable con ella-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere… es lo mínimo que podía hacer-.

Tsuna sonrió, probablemente si Hibari le hubiera dicho 'Lo siento', le habría dolido igual.

Ser rechazado era doloroso, muy doloroso.

-Tienes razón…-.

Gokudera se sintió un poco incomodo con la conversación, contando que el pequeño castaño había sido rechazado hace poco. Se soltó del chico y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Acompáñame-.

Dijo y Tsuna asintió no muy convencido. Gokudera lo llevó hasta el salón de música y lo sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al piano, Tsuna se exaltó un poco y miro al peliplata sin entender.

-Toca, lo que sea, simplemente toca-.

Tsuna trago sálica nervioso, coloco las manos sobre las teclas y apretó una, el sonido lo sorprendió, pero tocó otra y otra. Una melodía, brusca, sin sentido y algo tosca surgió, no estaba tocando nada en particular, pero Gokudera podía sentir y entender todo.

Tsuna estaba confundido.

Lo miro, el pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrojado y al parecer tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. De un momento a otro Tsuna paro de tocar y se levanto de la silla.

-¡Yo amo a Hibari-san! ¡Me duele que me rechace! ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada!... No es como si pudiera controlar sus sentimientos y hacer que me ame… ¡Es tan difícil!-.

El castaño caminaba de un lado a otro, gritando cosas, como que Hibari era tan complicado o que él era idiota por declararse a si sin más. Gokudera sonrió de lado y luego se regaño al notar que estaba riendo. Tsuna se detuvo y volteo a verlo, le sonrió y luego hizo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun… me siento mucho mejor-.

Gokudera desvió la vista y asintió.

Su estomago se apretó de nuevo, ¿qué rayos habría comido para sentirse así?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se despertó temprano ese día, era sábado pero…

¡Gokudera lo había invitado a su casa!

Bueno… más bien él le había dicho a Gokudera que quería recompensarlo, por ayudarle a tocar la melodía y por ayudarle cuando se sentía mal, después de mucha insistencia de su parte Gokudera acepto y dijo que estaría bien si le preparaba la comida.

Tsuna estaba nervioso, porque la casa de Gokudera era enorme y porque el chico le había dicho que ese día estaría su familia.

Estaba realmente nervioso.

Salió de su casa a las diez de la mañana y le sorprendió encontrar a Gokudera frente a su casa.

-Gokudera-kun…-.

-Mi hermana esta en casa… así que prefiero quedarme aquí-.

Tsuna asintió, no muy convencido, abrió la puerta y con la cabeza hizo un gesto y Gokudera entendió como un 'pase'. Una vez adentro Tsuna se quito la mochila que llevaba y la dejo a un lado del sofá.

-Mamá no esta en casa hoy… uhm…-.

-No tienes que hacer nada… solo déjame quedarme aquí-.

Gokudera se sentó en el sofá y Tsuna se sentó en el sofá frente a él. No sabía que decir o que hacer.

Una idea cruzo su cabeza.

-Gokudera-kun… ¿te gustaría ir a Kokuyo Land?-.

-¿Kokuyo?-.

-Sí… veras… acaban de abrir un parque en Kokuyo… yo… quería ir pronto… pero… ¡Creo que en compañía seria mucho más divertido! ¿Quieres venir?-.

Gokudera miro al chico, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía rogarle con la mente, le pareció divertido y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos-.

Tsuna sonrió tan abiertamente que Gokudera desvió de nuevo la vista, sintió indigestión, tal vez Tsuna le causaba la misma reacción que su hermana, lo miro de nuevo, pero no sintió ese mal estar… tal vez su hermana lo estaba envenenando de nuevo y no se había dado cuenta.

Tendría que revisar bien sus alimentos.

Salieron de la casa del castaño y comenzaron a caminar, a la mitad del camino le pareció sorprendente el hecho de que había entablado una conversación con Dame-Tsuna, el chico le hablaba de cosas que normalmente le parecerían estúpidas, pero en esta ocasión le pareció interesante.

-… ¡Y daba tanto miedo! Hibari-san dice que es idiota que piense así… ¡Pero realmente creo que ese perro me odia!-.

Gokudera se encontró sonriendo y luego coloco una mano sobre el cabello del menor.

-Astuto pensamiento… lo probable es que ese perro se aprovecha de ti porque huele tu miedo-.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Es probable!-.

El chico pareció convencido con su veredicto y Gokudera rió ante la ingenuidad mostrada por el castaño. Se detuvo, sintió algo, algo le decía que tenía que moverse, empujo a Tsuna y él mismo se impulso hacía un lado. Y justo en ese momento se escucho un impacto, metal contra concreto haciendo explosión.

-¡Hibari-san!-.

Gokudera miro al chico con detenimiento, había tenido muchos altercados con Hibari, pero el pelinegro nunca le había atacado con tanta fuerza, no hasta el punto de destrozar algo de esa forma.

-Estaba buscándote… tu madre me dijo que no iba a estar en casa y que quería que fueras a mi departamento-.

Hibari pasó del peliplata y llegó al lado del castaño, coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Tsuna y el chico se exalto.

-¡Hibari-san estas sangrando!-.

El pelinegro retiro la mano de la mejilla del castaño y se dio cuenta que lo había manchado, frunció el ceño y trato de limpiarlo con la otra mano.

-Vámonos-.

Dijo simplemente, miro de reojo a Gokudera y luego volvió a pasar de él, Tsuna miro a Gokudera con pena e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun… pasémoslo para otro día, ¿si?-.

Gokudera no dijo nada, pero Tsuna se fue de todas formas, una última mirada de parte del pelinegro fue lo que obtuvo antes que ambos se fueran. Gokudera alzo una ceja.

Algo ahí no le había gustado mucho y no supo exactamente que.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El siguiente día en la escuela Tsuna estaba… normal, Gokudera ignoro entonces cualquier cosa y decidió no preocuparse por el niño. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Tsuna se acercó corriendo a él.

-Yo… quería disculparme por lo que hizo Hibari-san ayer… Yo… ¡te traje esto!-.

Gokudera miro con asombro la cajita de obento que le daba el niño, luego miro a Tsuna, el chico estaba sonrojado y sudaba de forma abundante, estaba nervioso.

Y se veía lindo.

-Por favor acéptalo… yo no pude prepararte comida y… ¡espero que te guste!-.

Después de decir eso el niño salió corriendo. Gokudera miro el obento, luego comenzó a desanudarlo y lo miro.

Rió por lo bajo al leer lo siguiente en el arroz: ¡Gracias por todo!

Tomó los palillos, tomó un rollo de huevo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Era una comida realmente buena.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El corazón de Tsuna latía con prisa, realmente le había puesto nervioso el hecho de haberle dado una caja de almuerzo a Gokudera, en fin. Camino a paso lento al comité de disciplina y se detuvo al ver que Hibari salía del lugar junto con Kusakabe.

-… probablemente ellos estén planeando un nuevo altercado… por lo que sucedió esta vez…-.

-Si sucede algo házmelo saber… cualquier mínimo detal… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna se sonrojo por el nerviosismo y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-Yo… lo siento… no quería escu…-.

-Me retiro, Kyouya-san, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, Hibari camino de regreso a la sala de recepción y se sentó en un sofá, le indico a Tsuna que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo el niño.

-¿Vas a quedarte?-.

-¡Claro! Pero… ¿ha pasado algo malo?-.

No pudo evitar preguntarlo, Hibari soltó un gruñido.

-Nada importante-.

Pero se veía tan irritado, era obvio que algo había pasado.

-Bueno… pero… si es de nuevo Muku…-.

-No lo menciones… le odio, así que no lo menciones-.

Tsuna asintió, Hibari le tomó por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Nunca voy a perdonarlo… te ha tocado… y eso no voy a perdonarlo, jamás-.

Tsuna asintió y bajo la mirada. Si, podía recordarlo aunque había pasado hace ya dos años, no es como su Mukuro le hubiera hecho algo malo, realmente solo le había jugado una broma al dejarlo encerrado en una bodega a las seis de la mañana, pero eso había bastado para hacer enfurecer a Hibari y que el pelinegro luchara con el otro hasta que Mukuro se fue de Namimori y se traslado a Kokuyo. Desde entonces Mukuro y Hibari se la pasaban peleando, Tsuna había tenido que intervenir en muchas batallas… no quería verlos morir y ambos siempre llegaban al extremo de mandarse al hospital.

Tsuna tenía miedo de que algún día no los encontrara a tiempo y ellos realmente terminaran matándose, nunca podría aceptar el hecho de perder a Hibari y en cuanto a Mukuro…

Lo extrañaba, ya que Mukuro también había sido uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Hibari-san… ¿Lo odias tanto?-.

Hibari lo soltó lentamente de la barbilla y no respondió su pregunta.

-Hibari-san… pero nosotros… éramos ami…-.

-Jamás sería amigo de ese tipo-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, no entendía porque había tanta hostilidad entre ambos.

Realmente no podía comprenderlo.

-Pero…-.

Hibari lo miro a los ojos y lo sostuvo por las mejillas.

-Escucha atentamente mis palabras-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Nunca nos llevamos bien… jamás me agrado y jamás me agradara. Lo odio desde el momento que lo vi, nunca había odiado a alguien a tal grado… Pero porque tú quisiste que nos lleváramos bien yo comencé a hablarle y él hizo lo mismo, lo cierto es que siempre lo he odiado y no dudo que eso haya sido lo mismo para él-.

Tsuna lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

-Yo… no lo sabía…-.

Dijo, Hibari lo soltó y miro hacia el frente.

-Nunca me agradara… porque él…-.

Hibari no concluyo su oración, pero entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

-Y ahora… este también… Gokudera Hayato…-.

Tsuna se exalto un poco.

-Gokudera-kun no te ha hecho nada malo… es injusto que…-.

-Lo sé…-.

Dijo simplemente, mientras tomaba la caja de obento que Tsuna había dejado frente a él, y comenzó a comer de él, se detuvo a la mitad.

-Si vas a salir con él… dímelo… también quiero llevarme bien con Gokudera Hayato-.

Sonrió, y Tsuna sonrió también, se sentía contento de que Hibari aceptara llevarse bien con Gokudera.

Lejos de los pensamientos de Tsuna se encontraban los de Hibari, él solo quería mantener cerca a ese chico, como lo había hecho con Mukuro. Porque lo odiaba, porque lo consideraba su enemigo y porque era cierto eso de: 'Mantén cerca a tus enemigos'.

Si lo odiaba no era porque le hubiera hecho algo malo, era porque ambos, tanto Mukuro como Gokudera Hayato…

Ambos sentían algo por Tsuna.

Y por derecho, a él ya le pertenecía Tsuna.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, por un momento pensé que no metería a muchos personajes, pero me pareció perfecto meter a los dos semes con los que se relaciona más a Tsuna, Hibari y Mukuro.<em>

_Si que Gokudera lo tiene complicado._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Borderline**

_Capitulo 3 – Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Lo había visto.<p>

Tsuna se escondió tras un muro y deseo no estar ahí.

Pero lo había visto.

Se sonrojo totalmente y salió corriendo.

Bien, realmente era la primera vez en su vida que veía eso.

Dos personas besándose.

No, a Gokudera besándose con otra persona.

Lo primero que hizo al ver a Gokudera fue acercarse, pero luego se alejó al ver que era una confesión, el peliplata era realmente popular. Luego, la chica fue rechazada, Tsuna se lamentó por ella, pero Gokudera había sido amable, así que no había mucho por lo que quejarse, pero luego ella comenzó a llorar.

Ninguna chica había llorado después de ser gentilmente rechazada por el peliplata, pero ella lloraba, lloraba como una magdalena. Tsuna se había sorprendido y Gokudera parecía haberse molestado un poco.

-¿Qué te sucede?-.

Ella continuo llorando pese a la pregunta brusca del peliplata, de repente se detuvo y lo miró con algo de rencor.

-Hayato-kun… en esta primavera yo me graduare… no te volveré a ver porque me mudare. Sino me besas, les diré a todos que fuiste increíblemente malo y agresivo… te lo juro-.

Gokudera puso una mueca de disgusto, pero no quería problemas, si ese rumor corría las personas iban a ser más molestas, soltó un gruñido.

-Yo no quie-…-.

-Si no lo haces pronto… seguiré llorando… mi hermano esta en el equipo de Judo-.

Tsuna se sorprendió ante la amenaza… pero… ¿Gokudera realmente la besaría?

-5… 4… 3… -.

-Bien, ya entendía… Tsk-.

Ella sonrió alegre y cerró los ojos y se coloco de puntitas, sujetándose con los brazos de Gokudera para cercar más su rostro.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, un beso corto no le haría daño.

Pero ella fue increíblemente inteligente, cuando sintió los labios del peliplata lo pegó contra una pared y enrollo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, colgándose del chico sin darle salida, Tsuna pudo apreciar en asiento de primera fila como esa chica salvaje profundizaba el beso.

Y ahora corría, porque le había parecido perturbante ver a alguien besarse con tanta pasión.

Aunque no sabía si era por el hecho de que se trataba precisamente de Gokudera, sólo sabía que no quería ver eso de nuevo.

Llego hasta la recepción y se detuvo, dudo un poco pero al final decidió entrar. Hibari no estaba, así que suspiro. Era un lugar seguro, seguro que Gokudera no se aparecería ahí.

-Yo… estoy huyendo de Gokudera-kun-.

Se preguntó porque estaba haciendo algo como eso, pero realmente no entendió sus propias razones. Sólo sabía que no quería ver de nuevo algo como eso.

Se sentó sobre un sofá y subió sus pequeñas piernas, enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y espero pacientemente o que tocara la campana o que llegara Hibari.

No importaba cual fuera primero, no pensaba regresar a clase.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido sentado en el sofá de la recepción.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le pareció extraño no encontrar a Tsunayoshi en su salón de clase, había pasado mientras estaba en su ronda y ahí adentro no encontró esa pequeña cabeza castaña de cabello revoltoso. Se encogió de hombros, si quien se saltaba las clases era él, entonces no tenía ningún inconveniente, le importaba poco que dijeran que estaba tomando preferencias.

Porque ciertamente eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recordaba vagamente las palabras que Mukuro Rokudo le había dicho antes de largarse.

'_Él se te escapara de las manos… será toda culpa de tu ineptitud'._

Eso no iba a pasar, Tsunayoshi era suyo.

Suyo y eso no pensaba cambiarlo.

Continuo con su ronda, encontró a un par de inútiles herbívoros tratando de salir del colegio, ellos lo lograron… claro, su salida no fue precisamente a un centro comercial, sino a un hospital central… bueno, uno no estaba tan lejos del otro. Sonrió con sadismo, luego de eso no había tenido diversión.

Su caminar iba hacia la azotea del colegio, pero a último minuto se decidió por la recepción, no le caería mal dormir en un lugar suave, la azotea no era precisamente suave. Abrió la puerta y con sorpresa se encontró un pequeño regalo.

Sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta suavemente, dejo las tonfas en el sofá de enfrente y se sentó a un lado de Tsuna, coloco su pequeña cabecita sobre sus piernas y luego el chico se acomodo por su cuenta. Murmuro algo entre sueños y siguió durmiendo.

Hibari sintió el calor del pequeño, a eso es a lo que llamaba dormir bien.

Tsuna se despertó y cuando miro hacia arriba notó que Hibari estaba durmiendo con él, de hecho sería más correcto decir que él se había dormido sobre Hibari. Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y en ese instante Hibari abrió los ojos, Tsuna le sonrió.

-Lo siento… me he saltado las clases-.

Hibari soltó un bostezo suave y negó con lentitud.

-No importa…-.

Tsuna se levantó y se estiro suavemente, miro la hora en el reloj, si se apuraba probablemente llegaría a la ultima clase, pero no quería llegar. Miro a Hibari con algo similar a la ternura y este se levantó del sofá, tomó sus tonfas y lo miro con enojo.

-Pero si alguien te encuentra regresa de inmediato aquí-.

Fueron sus palabras para darle el permiso de faltar, Tsuna asintió tanto como pudo y se sentó de forma adecuada en el sofá, Hibari salió de ahí, dejándolo sólo de nuevo.

No tenía nada que hacer, pero aún se encontraba nervioso para ver a Gokudera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero ser su pareja!-.

-¿EH? ¡Eso no va a suceder!-.

Gritos por toda el aula, Gokudera quiso golpear su cabeza contra la banca… maldita sea, mujeres estúpidas y molestas. En Italia no era tan… obvio, pero aquí las chicas eran tan apasionadas.

¿Y como había empezado todo eso?

Un profesor –ingles claro- había decidido hacer un trabajo en equipo de dos, valga la maldita suerte, los chicos no dijeron nada, pensando que serían puestos en equipo de acuerdo al profesor, sorpresa se llevaron cuando el profesor dijo: 'Elijan a su pareja'. Enseguida una chica, la que se sentaba a su lado, le dijo que si querían ser pareja, Gokudera iba a aceptar, realmente le daba lo mismo con quien haría ese trabajo estúpido.

Pero luego llego otra chica y luego otra… y luego habían ocho chicas peleándose para hacer el trabajo con él.

Y todas eran ruidosas y molestas.

El profesor, molesto por todo el jaleo, azoto la mano contra el escritorio, hubo silencio y por primera vez Gokudera felicito a ese imbécil profesor.

-A su lugar-.

Todas las chicas que se habían levantado volvieron a su lugar.

El profesor se vio en un aprieto, todas le veían como si quisieran hacer algo contra su salud, trago saliva ligeramente y miro a todos sus alumnos. Entonces se dio cuenta que Sawada no estaba en el salón y sonrió.

-Bien, Gokudera hará el trabajo con Sawada-.

-¡Qué! ¡NO es justo!-.

Comenzaron a gritar las chicas, Gokudera entonces miro hacia la parte trasera del salón, notando que el castaño no estaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero de hecho, prefería hacer el trabajo con ese chico.

No era tan malo como todos decían.

Más quejas salieron, las chicas no estaban conformes con tal decisión, pero el profesor no se retracto de lo dicho, después de todo no quería más problemas con las chicas, como que ellas se mataran entre si. Una vez las clases terminaron Gokudera se dirigió al salón de música, tenía sus clases en ese momento, los chicos le esperaban ya con sus instrumentos y la clase empezó, el club de música no tenía un profesor que les cuidara, así que Gokudera se había hecho cargo de ese club, después de todo si no lo hacía entonces no habría más club de música y por ende sería cerrado el salón de música y él no podría tocar a la hora que le diera la gana.

-Gokudera-san… ¿Pasa algo malo?-.

Preguntó un chico, uno violinista, Gokudera alzo el rostro, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta repentina.

-¿Por qué?-.

El chico se vio intimidado por la respuesta bruta, pero de todos modos preguntó.

-Su forma de tocar… no es como siempre, ¿algo va mal?-.

-¿Y por qué algo debería de ir mal?-.

Una chica, una que tocaba el chelo, asintió ante lo dicho por el chico.

-Su interpretación no sonaba… bueno… no parecía como si estuviera contento… era algo así como…-.

Ella miro a su alrededor y otra chica, una pequeña y castaña sonrió tímida y contestó.

-Parecía agitado… molesto…-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-No pasa nada… ¡Y continúen! Hoy… lo están haciendo bien-.

-¡Si!-.

Los otros sonrieron, era difícil obtener algún alago de Gokudera, contando que este tocaba el piano como un profesional.

Habían escuchado que el chico nuevo quería unirse al club de música y sin duda lo aceptaron, después de todo él era su última esperanza para hacer sobrevivir al club de música, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que el chico tenía un humor… horriblemente violento, pero cuando interpretaba una melodía, la que fuera, se volvía majestuosamente hermoso, mucho más que de costumbre, las chica se enamoraron más de su hermosa interpretación que de su rostro… aunque no iban a negar que Gokudera Hayato era increíblemente atractivo.

-Hayato-kun… ¿Vamos a participar en el festival de cultura?-.

Gokudera entonces recordó algo que le había dicho el presidente del consejo de estudiantes.

-Ah… sobre eso. Ellos quieren que ayudemos al club de teatro… además que quieren que participemos dando un concierto en el auditorio… No quiero que…-.

-¡Queremos participar!-.

Gritaron todos al unísono, interrumpiendo al peliplata, Gokudera frunció el ceño, él no quería participar, porque si participaba en eso, no sólo tendría que ver por el club de música, sino también por el de teatro y ni que decir de su propio grupo.

Sería una horrible molestia en el culo.

-Tsk… eso n-…-.

-¡Por favor!-.

Todos hicieron una reverencia, Gokudera soltó un gruñido, joder, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, como presidente del club de teatro tendría que tener más responsabilidades que cualquiera.

Un reverendo dolor en el culo.

-Yo no…-.

-¡Por favor!-.

Oh mierda, pues que más daba.

-Bien, bien… ¡Más les vale trabajar duro!-.

-¡SI!-.

Todos gritaron emocionados, al menos su interpretación mejoro con la nueva noticia.

Después que concluyo su ensayo y él prometió hablar con el presidente del consejo escolar y la presidente del club de teatro Gokudera por fin pudo salir de ahí, por si el presidente aún estaba fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil, eran las cinco de la tarde, así que no le extraño que nadie estuviera, aunque normalmente el presidente salía más o menos a esa hora, en fin, se lo diría mañana.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Sawada en el pasillo, sonriendo como gay a Hibari Kyouya, en ese momento recordó su trabajo en equipo.

-Hey, Sawada-.

Un rubor apareció en el rostro del castaño cuando lo miró, Gokudera decidió no preguntar, realmente no le interesaba.

-Gokudera-kun… hola-.

Gokudera alzo una ceja, pero fue la voz de Hibari quien rompió el silencio.

-Gokudera Hayato… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Oye, Sawada, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de ingles para la próxima semana… Más te vale saber algo, no me da por enseñarte-.

-Ahm… yo… sí…-.

-Yo le he enseñado, así que él sabe-.

Gokudera rió burlón.

-Oh, ya veo… así como sabía como tocar el piano, interesante-.

-¡Hieee!-.

Tsuna no pudo evitar emitir ese grito, después de todo no le había dicho nada a Hibari sobre sus lecciones privadas con Gokudera. El pelinegro miro al castaño un momento y luego volteo a ver al peliplata.

-No es de tu incumbencia… Él es increíblemente idiota para seguir instrucciones-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, eso era verdad.

Pero a Gokudera no le pareció divertido, que le dijera a Tsuna idiota, cuando el castaño se había declarado, le pareció una fuerte falta de respeto, él había sido educado como un caballero, no podía evitar pensar que el pelinegro era increíblemente grosero y patán.

-Retráctate-.

Dijo Gokudera, Tsuna lo miro sorprendido… acaso… ¿Gokudera lo estaba defendiendo?

-¿Por qué debería? No e como si estuviera mintiendo-.

-¡Cállate maldito cabrón!-.

No era la primera vez que Gokudera le decía cabrón, pero esta vez se sintió muy enojado, más que de costumbre, Hibari por su parte entrecerró los ojos, Tsuna se asusto y cuando sintió el primer movimiento salió corriendo.

Se iban a pelear, y realmente estaba asustado.

Gokudera evito el primer golpe dirigido a su rostro, el segundo golpe fue un poco más difícil de evitar, pero como no era la primera batalla ya podía defenderse del pelinegro.

Pero esta vez se veía mucho más molesto que de costumbre, mucho más fuerte, sin duda si lo golpeaba iba a darle un terrible golpe.

Lo mejor, aunque no por ello lo que más le gustaba, tendría que evitar, fuera como fuera, que el pelinegro lo golpeara.

Tsuna, que para ese momento ya iba para la planta baja se detuvo, ¿estaba bien que huyera? Gokudera lo había defendido… pero Hibari no mentía.

Dios, no podía irse así como así, pese a que realmente le asustaba todo eso.

Dio la vuelta y volvió a correr… lo único malo era que su miedo a salir dañado y el hecho de que estuviera subiendo escaleras lo hizo más lento… era probable que subiera mucho más lento que como bajo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari se estaba acercando a él.

Gokudera frunció el ceño. Bien, pues mejor recibir la golpiza antes de que Hibari se volviera mucho más violento, había recibido buenos golpes del pelinegro, por ello ya se imaginaba como sería el problema.

Se detuvo y Hibari sonrió sádico, Gokudera iba a luchar, aunque sabía, no era idiota, que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo… Hibari era increíblemente fuerte e impaciente.

-Tsunayoshi es mío… no te metas con él-.

La declaración le cayó… pesada, Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad-.

Declaro, haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte-.

Anunció Hibari, alzando sus tonfas y sonriendo con malicia, pero Gokudera quería continuar con esa conversación, después de todo, Hibari había rechazado a Tsuna… ¿Pero se declaraba su dueño? Joder, eso le hizo enojar y no sabía por qué… de hecho no quería conocer la razón, estaba bien tal cual estaba, gracias.

-Tú rechazaste a Sawada… ¿Y te consideras su dueño? ¡Por favor no jodas!-.

Hibari alzo una ceja y bajo las tonfas ante lo dicho.

-¿Cómo?-.

-¡Como escuchaste cabrón! ¡No vengas a lanzar toda esa mierda!-.

-Estas equivocado-.

Gokudera se sorprendió por las palabras tranquilas y luego cuando vio sonreír al pelinegro.

-Yo no rechace a Tsunayoshi-.

Un signo de interrogación se formo en la mente del peliplata, imposible, el castaño había llorado junto a él cuando le contó que había sido rechazado… ¿y ahora Hibari le decía que no lo había rechazado?

-Él me dijo que te quedaste callado-.

-No te voy a estar hablando de mis problemas… Pero para aclararte. Yo no rechace a Tsunayoshi, yo lo acepte-.

Un momento…

Hibari era de pocas palabras.

Sí, lo sabía, él muy cabronazo había preferido darle muy buena paliza en vez de hablar.

Podría ser que… En vez de decirle que si… ¿su silencio hubiese significado un si?

¿Podría ser eso?

¿Entonces ellos realmente salían… y Tsunayoshi lo ignoraba?

¿Era eso?

Sintió como si una roca, grande y dura, cayera al fondo de su estomago…

Mierda, eso no le gusto mucho, no, eso no le gusto nada.

La única razón por la que Tsuna se había acercado a él, había sido por el rechazo de Hibari… entonces… si Tsuna sabía que Hibari realmente no lo había rechazado… ¿dejaría de hablarle?

-¡Espera! ¡Hibari-san detente!-.

El grito del castaño provoco que ambos, Gokudera y Hibari, voltearan a mirarlo, Hibari entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y acarició la cabeza del castaño y se fue.

Gokudera lo vio sonrojar… mierda.

-¿Gokudera-kun estas bien?-.

El peliplata lo miró y asintió.

-Que bien… Perdónalo… ¿Sí? Hibari-san es… de cortas palabras, prefiere la acción mucho más que hablar… A veces es difícil entenderlo-.

Gokudera coloco una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Tsunayoshi… tú estas e-…-.

¿Le iba a decir?

¿Le iba a decir que había mal interpretado a Hibari?

No, eso no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Tú estas ocupado? Comencemos con el trabajo-.

-Ah… eso… Claro… ahm… No me llames Tsunayoshi… Es algo largo. Puedes decirme Tsuna, sino te molesta, claro-.

Gokudera sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo, Tsuna-.

Tsuna se sonrojo y no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos sobre los labios de Gokudera y enseguida desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

Gokudera por su parte miro hacia otro lado.

Era probable que no le dijera nada, pero era obvio que algún día Tsunayoshi se iba a enterar…

Se iba a enterar que salía con Hibari, que su amor era correspondido.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguien pensó que no actualizaría este fic en esta súper actualización?<em>

_Pues no, desde el principió estaba planeando actualizarlo… pero ayer me canse de revisar cada fic… así que deje este y el de cuenta regresiva para hoy. Como voy diciendo en cada fic actualizado:__ este no es el regalo de navidad. Mi regalo de navidad será dos actualizaciones, una antes del 24 y otra después del 24. Actualizare cuatro fics en la primera actualización y tres en la segunda… ¡Elijan los fics que desean que yo actualice!_

_Dejando eso a un lado. ¿Sorprendidos? Pues yo un poco… digo… ¿Quedarse callado pero aceptar salir? Si que Hibari es el mejor (Lo amo demasiado para odiarlo XD)._

_Creo que pensaran que Gokudera debería de decírselo, pero no se preocupen, eso se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Borderline**

_Capítulo 4 – El pez muere por la boca_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Lo sorprendente de su relación no era que Tsuna fuera bastante sencillo, sino que realmente comenzara a gustarle su compañía. Si era sincero, nunca se imagino que ese chico fuera tan… lindo. No era que fuera físicamente lindo, aunque realmente lo era, su actitud, su personalidad y sus modales eran amables, Tsuna era casi como una chica. Gokudera comenzaba a tener miedo de sus propios pensamientos. Lo único bueno era que con todo lo del festival ya no tenía porque pensar mucho sobre ello ni mucho menos ver al castaño. Eso era una suerte porque se comenzaba a sentir incomodo y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.<p>

Con lo de Hibari, Gokudera ya ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello, todo el día siguiente, después de ese suceso, había pensado en ese asunto y concluyo que no era su problema. Hibari tenía la culpa, ¿Quién mierda se queda callado para decir si? ¿Qué era imbécil o que? Era una lastima por Tsuna, quien sentía que el Prefecto no era más que su amigo, pero Gokudera ya había decidido no intervenir, no era su asunto.

Maldición… había vuelto a pensar en ello.

-¿Gokudera-san?-.

Gokudera elevo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¡Eso esta mal! ¡Les dije que era un 'fa'! ¡De nuevo!-.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos, Gokudera frunció el ceño, ya se estaba distrayendo de nuevo. Miró su reloj y soltó un suspiro.

-Se acabo el ensayo, nos vemos mañana-.

Se levantó del asiento del piano y soltó un suspiro, todavía tenía que ir con el consejo de estudiantes y el comité de disciplina… Mierda, iba a volver a ver a Hibari y con su mala suerte seguro que también a Tsuna. Los demás chicos le miraron, pero decidieron no decir nada, parecía que su Presidente no diría nada.

-Che…-.

Salió del auditorio, lugar donde habían metido todos los instrumentos debido al concierto que darían. Camino por la cancha para llegar al edificio donde se encontraban las salas de los comités, primero pasó a ver al presidente del consejo estudiantil, luego de terminar su charla –de hecho se pusieron a discutir- se encamino a la recepción, lugar donde se encontraba el comité de Disciplina, justo cuando iba a entrar salió alguien de ahí.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-.

Uh… pues que buena suerte. Gokudera sonrió de lado, un poco forzado.

-Tsuna-.

-¿Vas a ver a Hibari-san?-.

-Sí… a eso iba-.

-Ah… Bueno… Creo que ahora no es buen momento-.

Gokudera alzó una ceja ante eso.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Hibari-san esta tomando una siesta… no le gusta que lo despierten-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, pues a el le importaba poco si ese cabrón estaba o no tomando una siesta, para eso tenía casa y si se daba el lujo de pasarse todo el día en el colegio al menos que trabajara. Tsuna le sujeto la mano y Gokudera se sonrojó de una forma involuntaria.

-¿Nos vamos?-.

-B-bueno-.

¿De donde rayos salió el tartamudeo? Tsuna la jaló suavemente y Gokudera comenzó a seguirlo, miró la unión de sus manos, ¿acaso Tsuna no planeaba soltarlo? Bueno, realmente no le importaba del todo, ese castaño era cálido. Le gustaba su calidez.

Tch…

Tsuna se estremeció cuando sintió que Gokudera se jalaba para quitar su mano de la suya, entonces recordó que había tomado al peliplata de la mano y sonrió nervioso, sin mirarlo, estaba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

-L-lo siento…-.

Gokudera no respondió nada por ello, simplemente se adelanto a Tsuna, el castaño miró su espalda, eso había sido vergonzoso, realmente no se había percatado de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Gokudera, porque estar con él lo hacía sentir cómodo. Desde que lo había defendido de Hibari se sentía extraño, le gustaba estar al lado de Gokudera, pero ahora estaba temiendo algo. No era algo que realmente le preocupara cien por ciento, pero si era preocupante. Tsuna estaba pensando seriamente en que probablemente era gay. No era normal sentirse tan bien por estar al lado de un chico. Primero había sido con Hibari y ahora se trataba de Gokudera.

Realmente no podía ser simple coincidencia, el factor común era que ambos eran chicos, era obvio que de alguna forma se sentía más atraído a los chicos que a las chicas. Bueno, realmente estaba aceptando eso, pero no por ello los demás lo aceptarían, ya estaba demasiado mal en la escuela como para que ahora agregara lo de gay. Eso probablemente sería su perdición.

Lo iban a odiar más de lo que ya lo odiaban.

-¿Te sucede algo?-.

Tsuna se exalto un poco y luego sonrió.

-No es nada…-.

El peliplata alzó una ceja, eso no podía ser nada, Tsuna se veía nervioso, cambiaba de muecas y ciertamente era gracioso, pero se veía también preocupado, eso no le gustaba mucho, probablemente alguien lo estaba molestando. No es que fuera algo raro, todos los días lo molestaban, pero ahora que Gokudera era más consciente de él realmente le enojaba que le hicieran eso.

-Tsuna-.

Llamó, un poco fuerte y serio, el castaño le miró de reojo, Gokudera se detuvo y Tsuna también lo hizo, le miró a los ojos sin saber que más hacer y luego el peliplata le sostuvo de los brazos y el menor se exaltó. ¿Ahora que?

-Si alguien te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo-.

Primero fue el impacto, lentamente fue el proceso de comprender que le había dicho y finalmente lo entendió. Tsuna se sonrojó tanto que Gokudera comenzó a sentir como el calor salía del cuerpo del castaño. Tsuna se alejó rápidamente y le miró con pena.

-N-nadie me ha molestado… No… no tienes que preocuparte, Gokudera-kun-.

Tsuna evito su mirada y la dirigió al suelo, eso era interesante, el castaño solía hacer eso al principio, pero después de hablarse por al menos cuatro días, por el trabajo y todo ese asunto, había dejado de hacer eso, a Gokudera le pareció gracioso. De repente el castaño lo miró y se sonrojo de nuevo, el peliplata también se sonrojo, pero fue menos perceptible que con Tsuna.

-B-bu-bueno… ¡Yo me voy!-.

Y sin más salió corriendo, Gokudera soltó una risita, era tan tierno y lindo.

Realmente comenzaba a sospechar que Tsuna le gustaba.

-¿Divirtiéndote con las cosas de otros?-.

Gokudera volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz, se sorprendió cuando encontró a una chica mirándolo con algo similar a la molestia y la impaciencia. No la conocía y realmente no se le hacía familiar.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-…-.

Ella no respondió, sólo bajo un poco la mirada y luego volvió a alzarla, fue entonces que notó que no llevaba el uniforme de Namimori-chuu, sino el de otra escuela.

-¿Kokuyo?-.

-No es tu asunto… Como tampoco puedes acercarte a las cosas que pertenecen a Mukuro-chan-.

La chica, pelirroja de ojos color… ¿morado? Vaya que era extraño, frunció el ceño y camino hacia él.

-No tienes el derecho de estar cerca de él-.

-¿Y por qué mierda te haría caso?-.

-Porque sino lo haces me encargare de freírte el cerebro, estúpido-.

Se miraron desafiantes, pero entonces Gokudera notó que estaba peleando con una chica, cosa que realmente no le parecía muy bien, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a irse, esa batalla no era algo que él hubiera buscado en primer lugar.

-¡No te atrevas a acercártele de nuevo!-.

Gritó de nuevo la chica, pero Gokudera la ignoro, para empezar ella era molesta, luego se trataba de una chica y no es como si fuera a obedecerla, lo habían educado como un caballero, pero no por ello iba a demostrar simpatía por una chica que le gritaba algo como: ¡No te le acerques! Si él quería se le acercaría y punto. Nadie le ordenaba nada, él siempre hacía lo que le daba la maldita gana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La tarde estaba fresca, un suave calor y un viento tibio, era realmente un ambiente agradable. Fuera de eso, en un lugar elegante y un tanto pequeño, se encontraba leyendo un libro, realmente había olvidado el contenido o lo que estaba leyendo, lo único importante en ese momento para él era…

-¡Mukuro-chan!-.

Alzó la vista del libro y sonrió de forma sofisticada, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-M.M… ¿sucede algo?-.

Ella caminaba de forma rápida y por el ligero enrojecimiento de su piel parecía molesta. Vaya, se veía realmente enojada, pero también era lindo ver esa molestia en su cara, no es que le gustara, simplemente que sabía apreciar la belleza.

-¡Lo he dejado solo por una semana y se ha encontrado a un amigo imbécil!-.

Bastante interesado alzó una ceja y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, aunque debía de aceptar que realmente no estaba prestándole atención. La tarea que él mismo le había asignado a esa chica era revisar una vez a la semana a Tsunayoshi, saber como se encontraba, si lo molestaban y ese tipo de cosas, después de todo Tsuna era… ¿La persona que más amaba en el mundo? Algo así, porque realmente no estaba seguro si lo amaba o no, pero lo que era un hecho era lo muy importante que era para él, tan o más importante que su pequeña Nagi, una chica que vivía con él desde el día que la ayudo.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?-.

-Ah… Pues sí, parecía feliz… Pero ese chico… ¡estaba demasiado cerca! No puedo permitir que nos roben a Tsunayoshi… ¡Es divertido hacerlo rabiar y sonrojar a la vez!-.

Mukuro sonrió, realmente le daba lo mismo si Tsuna tenía un amigo nuevo o diez o no tenía ninguno, con Hibari en Namimori-chuu, asechándolo como un halcón no habría forma que alguien iniciara una relación con Tsuna. Una relación más haya de la amistad. Era probable que ahora esos dos tuvieran una relación amorosa, Hibari amaba a Tsuna y obviamente el castaño amaba a Hibari. No había nada más, su amor era asquerosamente grande, al menos por parte del pelinegro.

-Mukuro-chan… He tenido una duda desde que nos mudamos aquí-.

-¿Y esa duda es…?-.

Con esa frase le invito a decir lo que quisiera saber, M.M se sentó a su lado y le miró con un ligero puchero.

-¿Por qué no trajiste a Tsunayoshi con nosotros? Ken, Chikusa, Nagi y yo estudiamos en Namimori-chuu, pero cuando tú dijiste que nos íbamos… Todos nos fuimos contigo, pero a él… ¿Por qué no lo invitaste a venir? ¿Por qué dejaste a esa persona tener a Tsunayoshi para él solo?-.

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Esa fue una guerra que no podía luchar yo. El único jugador fue Tsunayoshi, peleo por mi y por Kyouya-kun… y finalmente decidió darle favoritismo a él y quedarse a su lado… No había nada más que yo pudiera hacer-.

M.M frunció el ceño.

-Pero… tú también querías estar a su lado, Mukuro-chan…-.

-Kufufufu~ Sí, es una pena-.

La chica frunció el ceño, al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer, parecía ser esto… algo definitivo. O al menos así sería hasta dentro de un tiempo más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde que Mukuro se había ido de Namimori y se había mudado al pueblo vecino, Kokuyo, ella no lo había vuelto a ver, pero ahora, que había tenido un tiempo libre, decidió darle una visita e ir a su casa, Nana le permitió pasar y le sirvió un poco de té, ella siempre era así de servicial. Nana tenía que hacer la compra de algunas cosas que faltaban en la despensa y con la marcha de la mujer, ahora ella se encontraba sola en la casa de su amigo. Cuando la puerta se abrió se levantó de su lugar y esperó que él la viera.

-¡Estoy en casa!-.

Dijo él sin verla, pero una vez pasó a la sala y la vio soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡Chrome!-.

-Tsuna-kun… hola-.

Habló tan bajo como de costumbre, utilizo el mismo timbre de voz y el mismo nerviosismo, era la misma Chrome que recordaba, aunque sabía que ese no era su nombre real, Mukuro y M.M siempre la habían llamado Nagi, pero ella siempre le había dicho que a ella le gustaba que sólo él le llamara Chrome y por ende Tsuna seguía haciéndolo.

-No sabía que ibas a estar de visita… hubiera llegado antes, Chrome-.

-No hay problema… Yo sólo quería verte-.

Tsuna sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta abrazarla, Chrome siempre había sido el tipo de chica que le gustaba el contacto de las personas que amaba, o que estimaba mucho, Tsuna era una de esas personas.

-Chrome… ¿Cómo esta Mukuro?-.

-Mukuro-sama se encuentra bien… ¿Cómo ha sido todo ahora? Mukuro-sama no ha dicho nada, pero sé que se preocupa por ti-.

Tsuna sonrió y soltó a Chrome mientras se sentaba en el sofá, la chica se sentó a su lado y lo observo, esperando su respuesta.

-Todo ha estado bien… Los extraño, a ti, a Mukuro y a los chicos-.

Nagi sonrió ante eso y lo miró.

-Estamos bien… extrañándote…-.

Tsuna sonrió y se levantó del sofá y se sentó en la mesita, frente a Chrome.

-¿Cómo esta todo… entre Kyouya-kun y tú?-.

Eso puso nervioso a Tsuna, pero se trataba de Chrome, ella sabía su secreto, que él amaba a Hibari desde hace mucho tiempo, así que realmente quería contarle todo.

-Yo… me he declarado a Hibari-san-.

Ella espero que continuara.

-Me ha rechazado…-.

Eso la sorprendió, ¿Hibari lo había rechazado? ¿Hibari, quien había peleado con Mukuro por Tsuna? ¿De verdad? Ella era consciente de que Tsuna amaba a Hibari, después de todo se lo había contado, pero… esto no era algo que esperara.

-¿Estas… seguro?-.

-Sí, lo estoy… Pero yo… yo ahora estoy. Uhm…-.

-¿Tsuna-kun?-.

-Creo… que me gusta otra persona…-.

Una nueva sorpresa le atacó, no estaba segura de que debería de hacer ahora, pero de algo estaba segura, no era algo que se hubiera esperado, no Tsuna, quien se había enamorado de tal forma de Hibari, hasta el punto que decidió quedarse al lado del pelinegro en vez del de Mukuro, no sabía que decir o que pensar sobre eso. No quería decir nada, porque sabía que su opinión no era lo mejor.

-Es… un chico-.

Doble sorpresa, Chrome realmente ya no sabía que pensar de todo eso, era demasiado complicado para su gusto. Realmente no sabía que decir.

-Yo… ¿Seré…?-.

-Tsuna-kun… ¿Qué va a pasar con Kyouya-kun? Tú dijiste que lo amabas más que a nada y que le habías prometido estar siempre a su lado-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar y miró hacia la ventana.

-No sé que hacer… después de que Hibari-san me rechazó yo… yo fui salvado por él…-.

-Entonces no deberías de precipitarte… ese sentimiento puede ser simple agradecimiento… b-bueno… es lo que yo pienso-.

Tsuna la miró unos momentos y luego… luego sonrió.

-Vale… lo tendré en mente-.

Ciertamente, le preocupaba que lo que ella había dicho… fuera real.

Pero Chrome se sentía nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de que Tsuna amara a Hibari y no era porque le parecía malo, sino porque a ella le hubiera gustado que el castaño amara a Mukuro, pese a eso había aceptado, de alguna forma, a Hibari. Y ahora realmente no quería permitir que Tsuna se interesara en alguien que no fueran ellos dos.

Era egoísta, realmente lamentaba eso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera llegó a casa poco antes de la hora de la cena, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, una pantalón de vestir azul marino, unos zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra y finalmente una chaqueta negra. Se lavo las manos con el jabón de lavanda que su hermana le había comprado, se peino los cabellos en el espejo y una vez listo bajó rápidamente a la sala. Hoy estarían de visitas sus padres, no podía llegar tarde, o podrían reñirlo y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

La visita de sus padres se había atrasado, en lugar de llegar sus padres y su hermana, había llegado sólo ella, y como sabía lo mucho que le gustaba molestar había estado llegando tarde a casa, no es que la odiara… simplemente que no la aguantaba. Pero ese día estarían en casa… no podía llegar tarde ni mostrar imperfección.

La primera en entrar a casa fue su madre, la segunda esposa de su padre, ella sonrió en el momento que lo vio y corrió a su lado, abrazándolo.

-¡Hayato!-.

Su madre llegó corriendo a su lado y lo abrazó, Hayato se sonrojo levemente, pero no dijo nada, Bianchi sonrió ante eso, le gustaba ver a su hermano feliz, además que la nueva esposa de su padre no era una mala mujer, todo lo contrarió, era una mujer agradable y admirable, después de todo, salir con su padre, no era un trabajo sencillo. Su padre la miró y le mando una mirada, Bianchi le sonrió levemente.

-Hayato-.

Habló su padre y Gokudera asintió mientras su madre le soltaba, Bianchi y ella se saludaron y comenzaron a conversas cosas triviales. La cena comenzó pronto y se llevó en completo silencio, era algo común, pero por la mente del peliplata pasaban las veces en las que había tomado el almuerzo con el castaño. Siempre sonreía y tenía algo que decir, aunque fuera tonto o no tuviera sentido… terminaba haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hayato… ¿algo bueno te ha pasado en el colegio?-.

El pelilata miró a su madre y un poco dubitativo asintió.

-Algo así-.

-Hayato-.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que no se anduviera con evasivas, Hayato casi quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, mejor se habría quedado callado. Sabía que cuando su padre se enterara la clase de chico con el que se juntaba… se enojaría. No era para menos, él tenía que tener en cuenta que pronto tendría que trabajar con su padre para aprender acerca del negocio de la familia.

-Conocía a un chico… es… agradable-.

-¡Oh! ¡Un amigo! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es lindo?-.

-Se llama…-.

¿Les iba a decir? No, no podía, si lo sabían comenzarían los regaños y eso le fastidiaba, ni que decir de lo extremista que era su padre, podría comenzar a investigar sobre Tsuna, justo como lo había hecho con sus amigos en Italia… Tenía que pensar algo, tenía que hacerlo, no quería que Tsuna dejara de ser su amigo sólo por la culpa de su padre, no quería fastidiarlo.

No quería perderlo.

-Su nombre es Hibari Kyouya-.

Hayato miró a Bianchi sin podérselo creer, ¿cómo ella conocía a ese idiota?

-Oh, Hibari Kyouya… tengo entendido que es un chico problemático, pero es muy listo… ¡Admirable que hagas amigos así, Hayato!-.

Declaró su madre, Bianchi continuo comiendo su sopa y su padre no dijo nada, pero enseguida se veía que estaba satisfecho con su elección. Gokudera tendría que tragarse el orgullo y agradecerle a Bianchi el que le hubiera salvado, después de todo había sido educado de esa forma.

Lo siguiente fue realmente algo que no esperaba.

-Sino es un inconveniente, tráelo a casa, quiero conocerlo en persona-.

Che…

Ahora si no sabía que hacer. Era un pedido de su padre, algo que no podía ignorar.

.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo cuatro… Me ha gustado, creo que M.M se ha vuelto uno de mis personajes favoritos, no se porque razón, si ella realmente no tiene una participación muy 'importante' dentro del anime o del manga, en fin.<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, sinceramente me gustaría poner más 5927, pero si lo hiciera… podrían morir por el exceso de azúcar. (XD)_

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Borderline**

_Capítulo 5 – Yo por ti, tú por otro_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces, Nagi estuvo en tu casa?-.<p>

-¡Sí! Hablamos un poco, mi mamá llegó y comimos, luego subimos a mi cuarto y se fue… Al parecer todos los chicos se encuentran bien-.

Hibari no despegó la mirada de sus documentos y luego de un rato miro a Tsuna.

-Eso es bueno…-.

Enseguida volvió a fijar la mirada en los documentos. Tsuna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al pelinegro, le sonrió y luego se acercó un poco más.

-Hibari-san… No olvides tomar un descanso, no quiero que enfermes por exigirte tanto-.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada hasta conectarla con Tsuna, el moreno se sonrojó pero no aparto la mirada, Hibari sonrió levemente y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha del castaño, de forma suave le recorrió un poco el rostro.

-Estoy bien-.

Era un contacto cálido y suave, no era diferente de otros, pero en esta ocasión Tsuna sintió de forma más latente la fría mano de Hibari, sabía que el pelinegro siempre había sido de manos frías, pero en esta ocasión lo sintió más. Las manos de Gokudera siempre eran cálidas, pero las de Hibari… El timbre dio anuncio al final del descanso, Tsuna se separo lentamente del pelinegro, no quería que notara su preocupación.

-Nos vemos después, Hibari-san-.

Tsuna salió lentamente, como siempre, pero afuera sintió como el peso de la realidad caía en su pecho, ya no era igual, el sentimiento que le recorría cada vez que estaba cerca de Hibari no era el mismo… Eso no le gustaba demasiado. Olvidar su amor por Hibari… no era algo que quisiera o deseara, lo había amado por demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo, no podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Tendría que alejarse de la mayor amenaza a sus sentimientos, si quería seguir amando al prefecto debería de alejarse de Gokudera.

Porque realmente deseaba seguir amando a Hibari.

Se irguió en su lugar y volvió a caminar, estaba seguro de lo que hacía, estaba tan decidido que sin duda cuando viera a Gokudera no le hablaría, no le diría nada… ni siquiera…

-Tsuna-.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-.

El peliplata se cubrió un oído, Tsuna había elevado la voz al menos unas tres octavas más de lo normal, eso si que había sido una tortura para sus oídos. Viendo su nerviosismo y su ligero sonrojo se imagino que hace poco estaba con Hibari.

-¿Vienes de ver a Hibari, cierto?-.

El castaño asintió demasiado enérgico, sin darse cuenta, claro. Gokudera sonrió de lado y acarició su cabello con algo de dulzura mal disimulada, Tsuna le observo un poco más absorto de lo normal, sintiendo la calidez de la mano del peliplata con ese contacto, se sentía muy bien, sentir el contacto le provocaba un dulce y cálido sentimiento.

-Pareces muy enérgico. Nos vemos luego-.

-¿No entraras a clase?-.

-Iré después-.

-Oh… bueno… entonces me voy-.

Gokudera asintió y se encamino al lado contrarió, a la Recepción. Tsuna sintió como si cuerpo se estremecía lentamente, no había podido ignorarlo, su cuerpo se había negado a obedecerlo. Eso no era nada bueno. Sus sentimientos corrían peligro, su amor por Hibari iba a terminar si las cosas continuaban de la forma en la que estaban, tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien, probablemente Chrome podría ayudarle, ella siempre le daba buenos consejos. La realidad, era que no deseaba traicionar sus sentimientos, el sentimiento de amor que aún seguía en su corazón.

Entonces se detuvo.

-Gokudera-kun… fue hacia la Recepción…-.

Volteo la mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la Recepción, preguntándose si sería correcto ir hacia haya o no, presentí que podían estar peleando ahora, realmente no quería que volvieran a pelear, y si peleaban deseaba estar ahí para detenerlos, pero… ¿Qué tal si se trataba de algo del trabajo? Hibari no sólo era un estudiante normal, también era el Presidente del comité de Disciplina, habían muchas otras cosas que estaban bajo su mando, estaba tan ocupado como el presidente del comité de disciplina. Pero esos dos parecían tener una aversión muy grande que sin duda podría tratarse de agresión, realmente no sabía que hacer, esto le estaba poniendo en una difícil decisión. Finalmente negó con la cabeza, no podía siempre estar preocupado por ellos, debía de confiar en que ambos tendrían un poco de sentido común y evitarían estarse peleando cada segundo.

Ya, si ellos no eran los que se detenían, confiaba en Kusakabe, él si que tenía mucho sentido común.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari alzó una ceja ante el extraño pedido, hubiera volteado a ver a Kusakabe, si el vicepresidente se hubiese encontrado dentro de la Recepción, para preguntarles si estaba escuchando bien, pero estaba solo, con Gokudera Hayato pidiéndole algo extraño. Frunció el ceño, si todo se trataba de una trampa o algo para darle un ataque sorpresa, entonces lo 'Mordería hasta la muerte'.

-No… es que yo lo quiera… Fue culpa de… mi hermana-.

-Culpar a los demás es sólo una escusa de los herbívoros-.

Omitiendo el hecho de llamarlo herbívoro, Gokudera sabía que tenía razón, era su culpa por no poder pensar más rápido, de hecho, debería de agradecerle a su hermana el hecho de haberle ayudado. Sin ella él podría haberse metido en problemas con su padre o peor, meter en problemas a Tsuna.

-Vale, tienes razón, lo acepto, son sólo escusas. Pero de verdad, necesito que vayas a mi casa… ¡Puede ser el día que quieras! Pero tienes que ir-.

Hibari lo miró fijamente, la desesperación de los herbívoros siempre había sido algo divertido de presenciar, pero en esta ocasión le pareció algo… peculiar, era como verse a si mismo hace varios años, cuando hacía todo lo posible por hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, antes de que estos murieran. De alguna manera sentía que todo esto se debía a esa situación, sonrió entonces, pobre y lamentable herbívoro, vivir bajo la sombra de la aprobación era la peor forma de vivir para un hijo y la peor forma de comportarse de un padre. Esa situación, en la que te esfuerzas al punto de la desesperación, sólo para recibir un: 'No es suficiente', de tu padre o tu madre, es una situación caótica y desesperante. Una situación lamentable que él había vivido y por esa situación ahora no le interesaba lo que pensaran los otros de él, si para él eso era lo mejor entonces no importaban los otros, bueno, puede que Tsunayoshi fuera la escepción. Cerró los ojos por un momento y enseguida los abrió, mirando fijamente al peliplata.

-¿Qué recibo a cambio? No pienso hacer algo por ti de manera gratuita-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, vaya, eso ya lo veía venir, pero no de forma tan directa, y realmente no sabía que le gustaría a ese chico. Un momento, si que lo sabía.

-Te diré porque tu relación con Tsuna no ha cambiado nada-.

Hibari alzo una ceja ante eso, Gokudera sonrió, esa podría ser su carta del triunfo. El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, se acercó al peliplata y sin más le golpeo en la cabeza con una de sus tonfas, fue un golpe directo, pero no fue tan fuerte como los que le había dado el día que se habían peleado enfrente de Tsuna, de alguna manera pareció contenerse y Gokudera no supo como interpretar eso.

-Tsunayoshi es mío, así que no te dirijas a él como si fueran íntimos-.

Gokudera sonrió, se levantó del suelo, porque el golpe le había mandado ahí, y miró fijamente a Hibari.

-No me lo esperaba, pero sorprendentemente eres del tipo celoso-.

Hibari frunció el ceño de nuevo, de repente su comportamiento parecía del tipo infantil… podría ser que… ¿Tsuna fuera su primer amor o algo así? Eso le pareció gracioso, contando que el peliplata había tenido, al menos, cinco novias en lo que llevaba de vida. El pelinegro le miró y luego desvió la mirada, de alguna manera, comprendía porque a Tsuna le gustaba esa persona, porque por muy rudo que se viera por fuera, Hibari era realmente más humano de lo que cualquiera sería. De repente sintió, que las palabras de Bianchi, podrían hacerse realidad, probablemente si que podría llevarse con ese chico, aunque a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo se interpondría siempre en su relación, no sabía con certeza de que se trataba, pero eso que fuera le estaba molestando un poco.

-¿Entonces?-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro y volvió a su lugar.

-No diré nada que sea mentira, pero iré-.

Gokudera sonrió y por dentro soltó un suspiro, realmente no pensó que Hibari fuera a aceptar, era algo que no se esperaba. Pero bueno, ahora le tocaba decir la verdad a él.

-La razón por la que Tsuna actúa como siempre, aunque has aceptado su declaración, es por-…-.

Dos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron callar, poco después entro Kusakabe, el Vicepresidente del Comité de Disciplina, Gokudera los miró a ambos, bueno, siempre podría decírselo luego.

-Vendré más tarde, mis padres se van dentro de dos días, así que… te daré los detalles luego-.

Sin más el peliplata se fue, Kusakabe miró sin entender a Hibari, pero el pelinegro obviamente no le dijo nada.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las rondas hoy?-.

-Ah… Nada pasó, no encontré a nadie afuera-.

-Bien, entonces, ve a clase-.

-Sí… Me voy entonces-.

Hibari miró el suelo y luego volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, algo no se sentía bien. Realmente sentía que debía de saber porque nada cambiaba, porque su relación con Tsuna nunca había cambiado, Gokudera Hayato parecía saberlo muy bien, de hecho le había dicho que él había rechazado a Tsunayoshi, aunque…

-Soy un idiota-.

Ahora lo entendía. Esa vez, Tsuna se quedo callado esperando su respuesta, Hibari nunca dijo nada y cuando quiso responderle el castaño se altero tanto que sufrió un colapso, nunca pudo decirle nada. Y ciertamente no lo había recordado, por un momento pensó que se le había dicho todo.

Tenía que decirle a Tsuna que también lo quería.

Realmente se sentía como un idiota. Un sonido similar a un timbre lo despertó de su ensoñación, miró hacia el escritorio y notó que se trataba de su teléfono móvil, miró la pantalla tratando de descubrir quien era y sorprendido notó que se trataba de su tutor. Pocas veces le hablaba y pocas veces él le respondía las llamadas, pero ahora no estaba de mal humor, así que contestó.

_-"Soy yo"-._

-Lo sé…-.

_-"Iré pronto de visita. Kyouya, vas a mudarte a Italia… he encontrado a tu hermano"-._

El pelinegro miró momentáneamente por la ventana y luego soltó una risita. No es como si fuera a ir sólo porque él lo decía. No tenía el interés ni la intensión de estar al lado de su hermano, nunca lo había conocido, ¿por qué querer estar al lado de un desconocido cuando podría estar siempre al lado de Tsuna? No había forma que hiciera algo tan estúpido como eso, su tutor podría obligarlo y todo lo que quisiera, pero no había forma que aceptara algo así ni que lo llevaran a Italia, lejos de Tsuna.

_-"Aunque no quieras hacerlo, tendrás que venir. Tu hermano apenas se entero de la muerte de tus padres. Él no sabía nada, porque tus padres no querían que él se acercara a ti, tu hermano irá por ti personalmente… Si no quieres venir a Italia con él, entonces tendrás que decírselo personalmente, nos vemos"-._

-Dino… ¿Por qué contactaste con él?-.

_-"Yo no contacte con él, él contacto conmigo apenas supo lo de tus padres. Quiere verte lo más pronto posible"-._

-Yo no iré-.

_-"Ya te lo dije, si no quieres hacerlo tendrás que decírselo a él, voy a darle tu custodia, él ya es mayor de edad y seguramente quiere tenerla"-._

Hibari miró el teléfono por un momento y luego colgó. Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y por un momento su mente vagó lejos, al pasado.

_._

_-Hibari-san… ¿Es solitario estar en esa gran casa?-._

_Hibari lo miró por un momento y luego miró su hogar, una gran mansión, llena de personas que lo querían, que cuidaban de él y veían por él, porque ese era su trabajo, porque les pegaban para hacer todo eso. Ciertamente, si que era muy solitario._

_-No lo sé-._

_-Oh… Mamá dice que puedes ir a casa cuando quieras, ¡te estaremos esperando!-._

_-…-._

_El castaño le vio desde un ángulo diferente y luego sonrió._

_-Hibari-san… ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo! Si te sientes solo, puedes venir a mi, yo siempre te recibiré-._

_Para tener nueve años, Tsuna se había visto realmente varonil en ese momento. El moreno abrió los brazos, algo así como para decir que podía ir a sus brazos, Hibari sonrió, en ese momento probablemente fue que se enamoró del moreno._

_._

No había forma, no podía dejarlo, Tsuna era la única persona que tenía, a la única que amaba. No podía cambiarlo por nada, ni siquiera por su hermano. Coloco una mano sobre su cabello y se peino los cabellos hacia atrás, de cierta forma sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, sin duda, estaba un poco confundido y no entendía la razón de eso. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que deseaba ver a Tsuna, en ese momento era al único que necesitaba, siempre había sido así, el moreno era la única cosa cierta en su vida. La única persona que nunca le mentiría.

Era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Qué!-.

M.M saltó del susto luego de escuchar ese grito por parte de Mukuro, volteo la mirada hacia Mukuro y Nagi y frunció el ceño, si esa chiquilla quería molestar a su jefe entonces le reventaría la cabeza contra la pared. Nagi se aparto cuando el peliazul se levantó del elegante sofá y camino hacia la puerta, con pasos ligeramente violentos y largos, Ken y Chikusa venían entrando en ese momento y se apartaron para dejar pasar a su líder, todos fijaron su mirada en la chica que se mantenía al fondo, en Nagi. M.M fue la primera en levantarse y dirigirse a la chica.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-.

Nagi se puso nerviosa, miró el suelo pero rápidamente M.M le tomó de la barbilla y la estampo contra una pared, los chicos no interfirieron, después de todo sabían la aversión que tenía la pelirroja contra la peliazul, además que también deseaban saber porque Mukuro había salido de esa forma, parecía molesto.

-Y-yo… fui a ver a Tsuna-kun… uhm…-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-… él me dijo… q-que Kyouya-kun… le rechazó…-.

M.M soltó a Nagi y tragó saliva… ¿Ese imbécil había rechazado a Tsunayoshi? Eso era imposible, si la única razón por la cual Mukuro había dejado a Tsuna con él había sido porque ellos dos se gustaban… Eso si que le hacía enfadar, Hibari Kyouya se las iba a ver con ella, por tomar algo que Mukuro amaba tanto y luego desecharlo.

-Chicos, vamos-.

Dijo M.M mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Chikusa miró a Nagi, Nagi miró a Ken y miró a Chikusa, finalmente todos asintieron. Después de todo también se habían enfadado al saber que Hibari había rechazado a Tsuna.

Mukuro iba a la mitad del camino hacía Namimori-chuu, en camino para llevarse lo que era suyo y para romperle la cara, si era necesario, a Hibari Kyouya, realmente iba a hacerlo. Saltó la barda de la escuela de un único salto y camino hacia la Recepción, lugar donde sabía era la cueva de ese carnívoro. Cuando entró a la escuela varios chicos se lanzaron a detenerlo, sonrió lacónicamente, realmente esos tipos eran ingenuos si pensaban que estaban a su nivel, ellos deberían de saber que él ya había vencido antes de su prefecto, con un par de patadas los dejó inconscientes, no querías lastimarse los puños con ellos, quería utilizarlos sólo contra Hibari. Cuando iba a la mitad de su camino se encontró finalmente con él, de hecho ya se estaba preguntando cuando aparecería, ese bastardo amaba demasiado a su estúpida escuela como para no aparecer antes.

Muchos chicos se colocaron a los lados de Hibari y muchos otros estaban a su espalda, esperando alguna orden de su líder para atacar al intruso, pero Hibari les miró detenidamente y todos comenzaron a irse. Finalmente ellos quedaron solos en un pasillo cerca de la Recepción.

-Kyouya-kun, tenía tiempo de no verte-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya no eres un estudiante de Namimori, vete de aquí-.

-Kufufufu~ Lo sé, pero he venido por algo que jamás debí de haber dejado. He venido por Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

-Tsunayoshi es mío-.

-No me vengas con eso ahora. Nagi me lo ha dicho, le has rechazado… Lo deje aquí porque él decidió quedarse contigo y porque tú dijiste que él era lo único que te importaba. Pero veo que sólo querías molestarme-.

-Como si fueras tan importante para mí o como si me importara lo que dices. Tsunayoshi es mío y no lo he rechazado… simplemente que no me dio la op-… No es de tu incumbencia, simplemente vete-.

-Jamás, cometí un error al dejarlo aquí y ahora lo se… No volveré a cometer ese error dos veces-.

-No es como si fuera a pedirte permiso… Tú mismo lo dijiste ese día. Tsunayoshi me escogió a mí-.

Mukuro apretó los dientes.

-Eso va a cambiar… Tsunayoshi volverá a mí-.

-Sueña, eso lo haces mejor que nadie, Rokudo Mukuro-.

-De cualquier forma, él piensa que le has rechazado y no debe de ser del todo una mentira-.

Se miraron fijamente, ninguno parecía ceder, así que finalmente hicieron lo que tenían en mente desde que se vieron de nuevo.

Comenzaron a pelear. Kusakabe, que se había preocupado por la actitud de Hibari estaba volviendo a la Recepción y miró con sorpresa al sujeto que estaba ahí, a Mukuro, no veía forma de pararlos, al menos no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Sólo había una persona capaz de detener a esos dos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El causante de esa pelea, en primer lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera llegó tarde a la clase y después de que el profesor lo riñera y Gokudera le dijera que no le importaba su opinión y se sentara las clases comenzaron con normalidad. Tsuna siempre pensó que el peliplata era muy valiente al retar e intimidar a los profesores, porque la mayoría de los profesores le tenía miedo, cabía decir. En algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba mirando mucho al peliplata y sonrojado volteo el rostro. Gokudera notó su mirada y simplemente sonrió de lado, le parecía tierno eso.

Rayos, estaba pensando mucho.

-Sawada, pasa a resolver esto-.

Tsuna tembló ligeramente, era matemáticas, su peor materia, bueno, en todas era malo, pero esta era la peor. Gokudera le dio algo justo cuando paso al lado de su asiento y una vez Tsuna estuvo al frente, con la tiza en la mano vio el papelito, trago saliva y comenzó a escribir todos los símbolos raros que tenía la nota y luego dejó la tiza y volvió a su lugar. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa… eso estaba… ¡Estaba perfecto! El profesor miró al castaño y casi estuvo apunto de llorar, lograr que ese niño entendiera algo era algo que llevaba deseando hace mucho.

-Sawada… Esperare con ansias tu examen-.

El castaño trago saliva y miró a Gokudera, el peliplata le sonrió y entonces se sonrojó… Probablemente… probablemente él ya le gustaba.

-¡Tsunayoshi!-.

La puerta se abrió de repente y justo en ese momento escucharon mucho movimiento, Kusakabe se acercó al castaño y le tomó del brazo y se levantaron.

-Mukuro esta en Namimori… peleando con Kyoya-san-.

Tsuna se levantó y siguió a Kusakabe, pronto se escucho algo similar a una explosión, Gokudera y todos se levantaron, con la idea de saber que estaba pasando, incluso el profesor salió del salón. El peliplata seguía a Tsuna, de alguna forma sentía que tenía que estar ahí. Fue una sorpresa cuando todos vieron el pasillo destruido y a Hibari peleando con otro tipo, a la par. Jamás pensaron que alguien podría estar a la par que ese prefecto. Tsuna soltó un chillido y eso basto para que los otros dos se detuvieran. Mukuro fue el primero en acercarse.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte-.

Y lo abrazó, Tsuna sonrió, ligeramente conmovido, pero enseguida se separó al ver la mirada oscuro de Hibari, y aunque no lo hubiera visto, Gokudera también tenía una mirada oscura.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Hibari-san, Mukuro, ¡Están destruyendo Namimori-chuu!-.

El pelinegro miró todo a su alrededor y lentamente guardo sus tonfas, Mukuro sonrió, porque eso no le podía importar menos.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, he venido por ti… Ven conmigo-.

Le tomó la mano y Hibari se interpuso.

-Suéltalo-.

-Lo has rechazado, él es mío ahora-.

-¡Estas equivocado!-.

Tsuna volteo y miró a Gokudera, quien había dicho eso. El peliplata no pensaba en el hecho de que estaba ayudando a Hibari, sino en el hecho de que ese peliazul quería llevárselo, si, de alguna manera, el decirle la verdad, hacia que no se marchara, entonces lo haría. Hibari miró a Gokudera, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Hibari nunca rechazo a Tsuna, él acepto sus sentimientos… Hibari también te quiere-.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso, miraron a Hibari, luego a Tsuna y finalmente a Gokudera, Mukuro alzo una ceja al ver que alguien ajeno a los problemas interfería. Tsuna miro a Gokuera de nuevo y frunció el ceño, se soltó de Mukuro y se acercó al peliplata.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-.

Gokudera no contesto, porque lo sabía desde hace mucho.

-¡Responde!-.

Gokudera bajo la cabeza, de repente se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

-Todo este tiempo… ¡Te estuviste burlando de mí! Yo… creía en ti… Pensé que éramos amigos… Pero veo que estaba equivocado-.

Sin más, Tsuna dio la vuelta y se coloco a un lado de Hibari, miró a Mukuro e hizo una reverencia, el peliazul soltó un suspiro.

-Perdón, pero no puedo irme… Yo amo a Hibari-san. Lo siento, Mukuro-.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba… Pero si algo similar vuelve a ocurrir, no voy a dudar como ahora, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Lo sé-.

Mukuro le sonrió y le acarició el cabello, volteo a mirar a los mirones, pero sólo tomó la atención de uno, del peliplata. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza también, para ese momento Tsuna ya se había ido con Hibari.

-Es una lastima, pero si lo que querías era que permaneciera aquí, a tu lado, llegaste tarde. Primero debes de pasar por él y luego por mí-.

-Tsk… eso no es tu problema-.

-Lo sé-.

Sin más, Mukuro se fue también. Ahí dentro todos estaba demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo, pero si entendía un poco las cosas: Hibari se había peleado con un chico guapo, y al parecer su pelea se debía a Dame-Tsuna y por lo último que vieron, Hibari y Dame-Tsuna eran pareja… aunque aún no entendían que pintaba en todo Gokudera. En fin, el punto era que ya no se podían meter con Tsuna, después de todo… Hibari era aterrador.

-No me esperaba esto-.

Comenzaron los cuchicheos.

-Hibari y Dame-Tsuna… es algo que nunca me habría imaginado…-.

-Pero… ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!-.

Y las fujoshis entraron en acción.

Gokudera miró el lugar por el que se había ido Tsuna y Hibari, realmente… realmente algo le dolía. Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar de esa forma, entonces nunca hubiera dicho nada, él y Tsuna tenían una buena relación como para echarla a perder. Mierda, estaba enojado… pero era obvio que el castaño iba a elegir a Hibari… después de todo, lo amaba desde quien sabe cuando.

_-Mierda… ¡Maldita sea!-._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Hibari-san… ¿Lo que dijo Gokudera-kun es cierto?-.

-Lo es… Pero fue mi culpa, pensé que te había dicho es si-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, entonces… todo ese tiempo ellos dos. Casi le dio risa, pero ciertamente era más frustrante que divertido. En algún momento comenzó a llorar, realmente esto no era divertido, todo ese tiempo se sintió realmente mal, pensar que Hibari no le correspondía y de todas formas seguía siendo amable, eso fue realmente cruel. Hibari se acercó pero el castaño retrocedió.

-Hibari-san… necesito estar solo, lo siento-.

-De acuerdo… ve a casa-.

-Sí… yo… nos vemos-.

Tsuna abandono la Recepción y luego pudo verlo por la ventana, saliendo de Namimori-chuu. El terminó de las clases llegó más rápido de lo que creyó, Kusakabe entró para decirle un par de cosas y luego se fue. Poco después de su visita otra persona entró, Gokudera Hayato, el peliplata lo miró por un momento, luego miró por la ventana y comenzó a hablar.

-Mis padres estarán esperándonos a los dos hoy. ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Nos esperan para comer-.

Hibari lo miró, había algo diferente en Gokudera, soltó un suspiro y se levantó, se coloco adecuadamente el gakuran, porque sólo lo tenía sobre los hombros, y volteo para mirar al peliplata.

-¿Vamos?-.

-… Sí, vamos-.

-No esperes nada de esto-.

Dijo Hibari, con una sonrisa ladina y algo similar a la burla, Gokudera sonrió igual, sólo que él parecía un poco nervioso y molesto.

-Nunca espere nada. Simplemente quiero que te vean y listo-.

Caminar con Hibari, hacia su casa, no era algo que hubiera pensado pudiera ocurrir algún día, pero estaba pasando. Lo miró de soslayo y, para cortar la atmosfera pesada, decidió contarle la razón por la cual había tenido que invitarlo.

-Oye-.

-Hmm-.

Gokudera sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Mis padres llegaron ayer a casa, mi madre me preguntó algunas cosas y en algún momento me estaban preguntando algo que no podía responder adecuadamente… No quería meter en problemas a alguien. Entonces mi hermana dijo tu nombre, mi padre se interesó y dijo que quería conocerte-.

-Todo lo que has dicho carece de sentido, no se que es 'algunas cosas' ni porque tu hermana dijo mi nombre. Si no quieres decirlo adecuadamente, entonces no digas nada-.

Gokudera empezó a reír, vaya, sinceramente, Hibari Kyouya tenía algo de carisma, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo miró con enfado.

-Y sobre lo que dijiste en ese momento. No tenías que decir nada, no era tu problema-.

Gokudera dejo de reír.

-Lo sé… Pero te dije que iba a pagarte con algo… y tú parecías reacio a decir algo en ese momento. Supongo que estar rodeado de una mana de 'herbívoros' te estreso-.

Vaya que era un tanto astuto, pensó Hibari. Ciertamente si que se había estresado, pero más que nada era que no quería decir sus asuntos frente a toda esa multitud, le chocaba los mirones y los metidos.

-Hm-.

-Tsuna es mi amigo… De alguna manera, realmente pienso en él como una buena persona, me hizo feliz pensar así. Mi madre se dio cuenta de eso y me preguntó, le dije que tenía un nuevo amigo. Mi padre me preguntó quien era…-.

-¿Por qué tu hermana dijo mi nombre?-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Tsuna es… es la clase de persona que mi padre molestaría. Ya ha pasado antes, no quería que sucediera ahora… porque quería que todo siguiera como estaba-.

Su comportamiento le molestaba, Gokudera Hayato realmente dependía demasiado de la opinión de sus padres, eso era realmente molesto. Si lo que quería era proteger a un amigo, entonces lo había hecho de forma estúpida, era bastante idiota, por eso odiaba a los herbívoros. Porque siempre hacían todo cobardemente.

-Eres un herbívoro bastante patético. Nunca conseguirás nada si siempre estas pensando en lo que tus padres quieren, hay muchas otras formas de actuar, herbívoro idiota-.

-¿Sabes? No eres alguien con quien llevarse, pero tampoco…-.

-No quiero escuchar lo que sea que vas a decir. Y si digo eso, es porque es la verdad-.

-Vaya… eres un completo bastardo-.

Ninguno dijo nada más después del comentario sarcástico del peliplata. Todo ya estaba dicho. Probablemente lo único que le falto decir a Gokudera en ese momento, fue que, tal vez, estaba teniendo sentimiento por Tsuna que iban más haya de la amistad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, pero eso no era lo más preocupante, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que… ahora que sabía que Hibari realmente no lo había rechazado, sino todo lo contrarió, ahora no se sentía tan contento, de alguna forma, ahora tenía muy presente la presencia de Gokudera, tanto así que sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que él le había ocultado lo de Hibari, ni siquiera podía ponerse contento por el hecho de que Hibari le había dicho que también lo quería.

-A mi… me gusta Hibari-san… pero…-.

Realmente no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahora, pero no quería traicionar sus sentimientos, ni a Hibari. Definitivamente, tenía que olvidarse de Gokudera, no podía relacionarse más con él o podría caer y traicionar a Hibari, y eso era justo lo que nunca iba a permitir. Porque lo quería.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Y así es como concluimos el capitulo cinco, ciertamente lo quería poner mucho más acido, pero a la vez no deseaba perder la dulzura del 5927, así que finalmente salió esto. Pues ya estamos a más de la mitad del fic y pienso que ya esta llegando a lo mejor.<em>

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, agradezco mucho los reviews, los alerts y los que agregaron el fic a favoritos._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Borderline**

_Capítulo 6 – La __línea_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Si bien, la situación nunca le había molestado, por primera vez en su vida, si que se sentía un poco molesto, después de todo, quien lo estaba evitando era Tsuna. Gokudera trato de hablar con él, realmente lo había intentado, pero el castaño, apenas y le veía un metro cerca y se iba corriendo, incluso se había saltado ya la mayoría de las clases de ese día, sin duda alguna el castaño no lo quería ver, pero Gokudera quería explicarle porque razón le había ocultado el hecho de que Hibari realmente si lo había aceptado.<p>

Rayos, el problema ni siquiera era suyo… ¡Era de esos dos! Realmente se iba a terminar cansando de todo el asunto, no era bueno con ese tipo de problemas, sencillamente debería de dejarlo pasar y ya. Pero no podía, deseaba explicarle todo. Joder, esto de los sentimientos y esa mierda era un problema. Tsuna le ignoraba y su único y verdadero amigo estaba en una jodida temporada de quien sabe que mierda. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien y el único que no se quejaba no estaba. Joder, realmente estaba enojado ahora.

Todo el asunto de la relación de Tsuna, Hibari y él se había expandido por todo Namimori, de alguna forma a todo el mundo le importaba esa noticia, aunque aún se preguntaban que tenía que ver él, si supieran que él sólo había sido el idiota que había pensado que podría tener una buena relación con Tsuna, pero estaba equivocado. Desde el principio el castaño fue claro, desde el principio Tsuna se lo había dicho, él sólo amaba a Hibari. Para el moreno sólo existía Hibari Kyouya.

Mierda, eso realmente le molestaba.

Gokudera frunció el ceño cuando vio a Tsuna girar e irse al lado contrarió del que estaba, en fin, realmente no sabía que hacer para que parara de ignorarlo. Además, tenía mucho trabajo con el dichoso festival de cultura de la escuela, hoy le tocaba ensayo con los de teatro y el presidente quería que le diera el nombre de las melodías que interpretaría con el club de música.

Soltó un suspiro y camino más rápido al auditorio, realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse de su enojo, bueno, Tsuna era un buen amigo, pero llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, realmente no debería ser tan importante… entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Ni siquiera se había molestado cuando Yamamoto se había comenzado a llevar bien con Ryohei, el del club de boxeo, pero con Tsuna… con Tsuna se sentía tan enojado.

No podía ser.

Ahora lo entendía… estaba enamorado, total e irremediablemente enamorado de Tsuna.

La razón por la cual estaba enojado era porque Tsuna le gustaba, porque estaba celoso de verlo con Hibari, porque le dolía su rechazo, la verdad era esa y no tenía dudas. Gokudera apretó los dientes, ni hablar, no iba a aceptarlo, no iba a aceptar esos sentimientos, no con un chico, no con Tsuna. Primero loco o muerto que aceptar esos sentimientos.

Con un caminar brusco y rápido Gokudera llegó al auditorio, todos le miraron con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se les fue cuando vieron la cara de mala lecha del peliplata. Todos se colocaron en sus lugares y decidieron no preguntar nada, los chicos de teatro se preguntaron que estaría pasando con el club de música, pero cuando Gokudera grito: 'No vine a perder el tiempo'. Todos se pusieron en acción.

Ciertamente Gokudera estaba más que molesto, estaba apunto de caer en la ira. La cosa era que no soportaba estar enamorado de alguien como Tsuna, alguien que era un inútil y un idiota y que además de todo… le ignoraba y le hería. Gokudera odiaba a ese tipo de personas. Por él bien si el moreno jamás le hablaba, sólo habría que decirle a su corazón que dejara de doler… porque sin duda alguna le dolía.

Pero no iba a hacer nada más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari lo había visto muchas veces con el humor apagado, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a Tsuna suspirar cada dos por tres. El pelinegro alzó una ceja cuando el castaño suspiro de nuevo y dejó sus labores, como presidente del comité de disciplina, y se levantó de su silla frente al escritorio, con paso ligero se dirigió al moreno y se sentó a su lado. Tsuna se sorprendió cuando vio a Hibari a su lado, no lo había notado cerca y luego se sonrojó cuando el chico le tocó la mejilla.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

La mirada, azulosa y grisácea, de Hibari le provoco un extraño sentimiento, Tsuna negó con la cabeza y acercó el rostro más a la mano de Hibari, sintiendo la fría y suave piel del pelinegro, de alguna manera se sentía más cálido que de costumbre y eso le gustaba, Hibari realmente le gustaba. Pero…

-Tsunayoshi… no me mientas-.

Tsuna se separó de la mano de Hibari y soltó un suspiro.

-Yo… creo que hice mal al ignorar a Gokudera-kun-.

Hibari no dijo ni hizo nada ante lo dicho, de hecho, soltó un suspiro, Gokudera Hayato no era una mala persona, además, parecía que realmente deseaba llevarse bien con Tsuna y eso no podía negarle al moreno, no cuando el pequeño siempre había sido maltratado por todos los patéticos herbívoros de Namimori-chuu.

-¿Por qué le has ignorado?-.

Preguntó finalmente, Tsuna hizo un mohín con la boca, parecía arrepentido.

-Porque… Gokudera-kun sabía que tú no me habías rechazado… pero él no me dijo nada… y… ¿No crees que estuvo jugando conmigo?-.

-Te equivocas-.

Dijo Hibari, sin titubear, Tsuna tragó saliva al verlo tan serió. ¿Tanto se había equivocado? Bueno, realmente no quería llevarse mal con Gokudera, porque había sido un buen amigo, pero… la espinita seguía, ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad?

-Todo lo que paso fue culpa mía… no era su problema y no tenía que decirte nada. Él no tiene la culpa-.

Tsuna asintió y se levantó del sofá, Hibari tenía razón, no podía culpar a Gokudera de nada, todo había sido culpa de la mala comunicación que Hibari y él habían tenido.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Me disculpare con Gokudera-kun por lo que le dije!-.

Pero entonces Tsuna recordó su otro impedimento. Gokudera… de alguna forma… le gustaba un poco. Si iba así como así… ¿no sería algo malo? Repentinamente Hibari le jalo del brazo, le tomó el rostro… y finalmente lo besó. Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Hibari jamás le había besado, entrecerró los ojos y rodeo a Hibari con sus menudos brazos, el sentimiento le encantaba, realmente estaba fascinado.

Amaba tanto a Hibari.

Pero algo no se sentía bien, algo no le gustó… algo… algo era diferente. Cuando Hibari se separó Tsuna sintió que había perdido algo importante. Que había… cambiado algo. Pero sonrió, no quería alterar nada de la relación que tenía con Hibari.

-Ve a buscarle-.

Tsuna asintió y salió de la recepción. Realmente dudaba de si era correcto ir con Gokudera pero… pero no podía evitar seguir caminando hacia el auditorio, donde sabía que ensayaban los del club de música, club que sabía Gokudera era el presidente. Estaba muy confundido, pero no podía evitar seguir caminando, algo le guiaba hacia Gokudera. Era un sentimiento desesperante, irritante y oprimente. Su corazón bombardeaba más sangre de la que desearía. Rayos.

Estaba asustado.

Se detuvo en algún momento. Si iba… si iba y sentía que Gokudera le gustaba más que Hibari, ¿qué haría? No quería que eso pasara, no podía engañar así a Hibari. Para Tsuna engañarlo era dejar de quererlo como lo quería, que otra persona le gustará mucho más. No quería que eso pasara.

Pero la realidad era que eso estaba pasando.

Al parecer Gokudera le gustaba. Tsuna continuó caminando, su rumbo había sido escogido, iba a ir hacia Gokudera y dejaría que las cosas pasaran como debieran de pasar. Había cosas que el moreno no podía evitar, y esta era una de esas cosas, no podría evitar sentir algo por el peliplata, así como no había podido evitar enamorarse de Hibari.

_-Por favor… no me hagas amar menos a Hibari-san… quien sea que me este confundiendo… por favor detenlo, yo quiero amar sólo a Hibari-san… yo quiero amarlo sólo a él… Por favor…-._

Aunque bien sabía él que la respuesta estaba clara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El ensayo termino antes de lo previsto, la presidenta del club de teatro le había dicho que tenía que calmarse o terminaría asustando más a sus compañeros del club. Gokudera frunció el ceño y se vio obligado a salir de ahí y tratar de calmarse, pero no podía estaba realmente perdiendo el control.

Dios le escucho en algún momento, ya que por la puerta del pequeño cuarto del auditorio entro un chico. Un chico alto y pelinegro, de grande sonrisa y ojos avellana, piel bronceada y complexión atlética. El idiota de beisbol. Su amigo para desquitarse de la furia. Gokudera sonrió con malicia, iba a golpearlo como nunca le había golpeado.

-Antes de que empieces… ¿Qué paso?-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué?-.

-La temporada de beisbol termino, y cuando me libre de todos los deberes del club me entere de que te habías metido en un problema con Hibari Kyouya y no se que tiene que ver aquí Tsuna-.

-No paso nada… ¡Y no es tu maldito problema!-.

-Bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero has hecho realmente un gran escandalo…-.

Gokudera se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca de la pared.

-Tch… Bueno… no fue realmente un escandalo-.

-Jajaja, te creo, pero me preocupas. Dije que te ayudaría aquí en Japón, pero la temporada de beisbol empezó antes de lo que pensaba. Perdón por dejarte solo-.

-Eso es lo de menos. Realmente no importa… Han pasado muchas cosas. Tenías razón, no debería juzgar a las personas-.

Yamamoto se sorprendió, Gokudera jamás aceptaba cuando tenía razón, le revolvió el cabello con cariño y sonrió.

-¡Eres tan bueno, Gokudera!-.

-¡Cállate friki del beisbol!-.

Yamamoto le soltó y se sentó en una silla frente al peliplata.

-¿Entonces que paso? Incluso Mukuro regresó-.

-¿Lo conoces?-.

-Bueno, sí. Estuvo estudiando aquí. Él era amigo de Hibari y Tsuna, pero luego de pelearse con Hibari se fue de Namimori y se traslado a Kokuyo-.

Así que eso había pasado, Mukuro Rokudo había estado detrás de Tsuna y había sido desechado de Namimori por el mismísimo Hibari Kyouya. Que fortuna, pensó con sarcasmo Gokudera, él también se había vuelto enemigo del pelinegro desde el momento en que se enamoró de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

¿Quién era la manzana de la discordia? Pues ese pequeño, inútil y lindo castaño.

-Tch-.

-¿Gokudera?-.

-Mukuro y Hibari están enamorados de la misma persona, ¿cierto?-.

Yamamoto sudo frió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

-¡El idiota de Rokudo Mukuro me amenazó por si me acercaba más a Tsuna! Y Hibari me ha dicho que ha aceptado a Tsuna como su… "Pareja". Tch-.

-Bueno… sí, pero… ¿Eso en que te molesta?-.

-¡A mí también me gusta Tsuna!-.

-Espera, espera… ¿Qué tú que?-.

Gokudera no le hizo caso, de hecho, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, si así estaban las cosas no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tsuna había elegido a Hibari.

Yamamoto sonrió, bueno, al menos Gokudera había encontrado algo o más bien, alguien importante en Japón. Yamamoto recordaba poco de su vida en Italia, cuando su madre aún vivía. Uno de los pocos amigos que había conseguido había sido Gokudera, aunque el chico era arisco y a veces brusco el pelinegro había aprendido que el peliplata era realmente asustadizo y su única defensa era su ira. Gokudera era el tipo de persona que odiaba a una persona por conocerla o verla una sola vez, por ello siempre le aconsejaba conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas. Pero realmente nunca pensó que se enamoraría de Tsuna, porque… bueno, Tsuna era el tipo de persona que al peliplata casi no le gustaba, aunque ciertamente el moreno era una buena persona, eso era algo indiscutible.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-.

-Nada-.

-¿Nada?-.

-¡Qué se supone que debería hacer! A él le gustaba Hibari… ¡Y además ahora me culpa de que su relación no haya ido b—!-.

Yamamoto le revolvió el cabello con simpatía y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Gokudera frunció el ceño ante eso, estuvo apunto de golpearlo, pero… pero Yamamoto era su amigo más importante, quien le comprendía y animaba, quien le dio una mano cuando su padre ahuyentó a sus amigos, quien siempre le sonreía cuando se sentía mal y quien nunca había hecho nada en su contra o había intentado lastimarlo. Ese era Yamamoto, era casi como un hermano.

-Vale, te aseguro que todo irá bien de ahora en adelante. Yo estaré contigo-.

-Tch… quien diablos te necesita, friki-.

Yamamoto sintió algo detrás de él, volteo rápidamente y pudo ver a una chica frente a la puerta, llevaba una capa con capucha que le cubría en su totalidad y llegaba hasta los tobillos, ella se veía sorprendida y el pelinegro se imagino que estar abrazando a Gokudera podría ser mal interpretado, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo la chica salió corriendo despavorida. Se encogió de hombros y soltó a Gokudera, que más daba, Gokudera era su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme-.

-¡Quien mierda necesita algo de ti!-.

-Jajaja… ¡Nos vemos!-.

Gokudera se quedó solo, ahora estaba más tranquilo. Probablemente buscaría un poco más a Tsuna, molestarlo por más tiempo podría provocar una ruptura aún más grande en su relación.

Si que aún tenía una relación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En vista que la presidenta del club de teatro se había negado a dejarle pasar, Tsuna había tenido que recurrir a unas artimañas, disfrazarse con la ropa que encontró cerca que al parecer pertenecía a una chica que participaría en la obra. El atuendo era una simple capa, blanca con capucha y bastante larga ya que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se subió el pantalón hasta las pantorrillas, se coloco la capucha y entró al auditorio sin que nadie sospechara de él. Todo había estado bien, incluso fingió una voz de chica y le preguntó a un integrante del club de música donde estaba Gokudera, el segundo cuarto a la derecha, le habían respondido y Tsuna se había dirigido hacia ese lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, que se encontraba ligeramente abierta, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Ver a Gokudera, sonrojado y a alguien abrazándolo fue… muy doloroso. Saber que se trataba de Yamamoto fue peor, porque Tsuna conocía a Yamamoto y era una buena persona. Gokudera tenía a alguien bueno a su lado.

El peso de la realidad fue tal que Tsuna sintió que quería ponerse a llorar.

Cuando Yamamoto lo miró el castaño se quedo estático, sin saber si sería prudente moverse o no. Pero finalmente opto por irse.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué importaba si le gustaba o no Gokudera? Si el peliplata ya tenía a alguien a su lado… entonces sus sentimientos no importaban. No importaba amarlo o no si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Tsuna lo supo entonces. Gokudera le gustaba mucho.

Tenía que terminar con Hibari. No podía engañarlo, ni quería hacerlo porque a Hibari lo seguía queriendo mucho, tampoco se lo merecía.

Volvió a el lugar en el que había encontrado el disfraz y lo dejo en su sitio y volvió sus pasos con lentitud, tenía poco valor y eso solía durar poco tiempo, así que tenía que decirle lo que sentía a Hibari, porque no iba a mentirle, siempre sería sincero con el pelinegro, por lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de recepción y cuando estaba por abrirla escucho algo.

-No pienso ir contigo-.

-Dino me ha dado tu custodia… No quiero obligarte, pero quiero que vengas conmigo-.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? No sabía ni tu nombre hasta hace poco menos de tres meses…-.

-Kyouya… eres mi hermano-.

-Y eso a mi me importa nada-.

-Piénsalo un poco. Yo realmente quiero que vivas conmigo en Italia-.

¿Italia? Tsuna se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ante el impacto de escuchar esas palabras. Ese chico le había llamado por el primer nombre y ahora le decía hermano… espera, ¿Hibari tenía un hermano? No recordaba nada de eso.

-Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no-.

-Sólo piénsalo, Kyouya-.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Tsuna se asustó cuando vio a un tipo alto de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules, se parecía mucho a Hibari, de eso no había duda. Se hizo a un lado y una vez ese hombre se perdió de su vista miró a Hibari.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Entra-.

Tsuna asintió y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Hibari se sentó en su silla y tomando un bolígrafo negro comenzó a escribir en una hoja. Tsuna observo todos sus movimientos, se veía tan tensó que se preguntó si Hibari estaba tan mal como se veía.

-Hibari-san…-.

-No me iré-.

Dijo sin que Tsuna le preguntara. El moreno asintió y se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, escucho un ligero crujir, luego los zapatos de Hibari chocar contra el suelo y finalmente el crujir del sofá y la cabeza del pelinegro sobre sus piernas. Por instinto coloco sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro.

-No te vayas nunca, Tsuna-.

Tsuna se sorprendió ante lo dicho, Hibari nunca le llamaba así, siempre era Tsunayoshi o Sawada cuando se enojaba, pero jamás había sido llamado 'Tsuna'. Apretó los dientes, quien fuera ese tipo, si realmente era hermano de Hibari o no… había alterado realmente al pelinegro. Hibari tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Responde-.

-Yo…-.

Pero… Gokudera le gustaba.

-¿Tsuna?-.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, llamándole así… sinceramente se veía desesperado y a Tsuna no le gustaba verlo así, porque Hibari era la persona más fuerte que conocía, él no era el tipo de persona que mostraba su debilidad, porque no era feliz al hacerlo. Tsuna lo pensó y finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Si el resto de su vida iba a ser un inútil y ahora había alguien que le necesitaba… ¿entonces lo mejor no sería estar a su lado? Si, eso sería lo mejor, siempre estaría con Hibari, iba a amarlo de nuevo, iba a ser su número uno pronto.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, Hibari-san-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, un poco arrogante y lo jaló hacia sus labios. Tsuna aceptó el beso.

Y luego de separarse de Hibari sintió que iba a llorar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuatro días habían pasado rapidamente. Gokudera no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar en Tsuna, la maldita presidenta de teatro lo había traído como esclavo, sin descanso y sin comida, con tal de que su estúpida obra: 'Romeo y Julieta' –que original-, fuera lo mejor del festival cultural. En fin, al menos mañana sería el 'grandioso' día y por fin podría descansar, realmente lo necesitaba.

Si Tsuna le evitaba o no, Gokudera había preferido no saberlo, la relación, si es que alguna vez la había existido alguna, ya no iba a volver, Tsuna no sería su amigo y él no tenía porque hablarle más. Así estaban las cosas y así las dejaría ser.

Era lo mejor.

Hoy volvió a su casa, tarde, como los últimos días. Gokudera realmente iba a matar a esa mujer, esa pelinegro de ojos avellana y sonrisa arrogante era… era una bruja. En fin, era buena en lo que hacía, no podía negarlo tampoco… A la distancia pudo ver a Tsuna, rayos, justo lo que le faltaba. Lo mejor sería esquivar ese encuentro, no era bueno para su salud toparse con la indiferencia del moreno.

Pero algo estuvo diferente. Tsuna parecía distraído… no, parecía caminar por inercia. Gokudera sabía que eso no era su asunto, pero verlo tan… ido, le pareció un poco extraño y en contra de toda su lógica decidió seguirlo. La luz de su esquina se volvió roja y por ende pudo pasar la calle, pero por donde iba Tsuna la verde para los peatones cambió a roja, pero el moreno seguía caminando. Un hombre conducía a velocidad media, pero iba con el celular en mano, gritando por una cita cancelada.

Todo estaba en la posición correcta:

Chico distraído. Listo.

Semáforo en verde. Listo.

Coche con conductor neurótico. Listo.

¿Ahora? Sin duda venía un accidente.

Gokudera no se lo pensó ni medio segundo. Soltó su bolsa, corrió como jamás en su vida había corrido, sujeto a Tsuna de la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba debajo del saco del colegio y lo jalo hacia atrás, evitando el destino.

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando sintió un jalón en la sudadera que lo llevó al suelo, sintió como se atragantaba con su propia saliva pero soltó un grito al ver un auto pasar a un centímetro de su nariz. Rayos, había estado tan distraído que no había notado eso. Se volteo para agradecerle al que le hubiera salvado la vida, pero son sorpresa recibió una bofetada.

-¡Estas loco!-.

-…-.

Tsuna se coloco una mano en la mejilla, sorprendido por el golpe. Gokudera le había golpeado… y le había pegado fuerte.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿En dónde mierda tienes la cabeza?-.

-Y-yo…-.

-¡No quiero escuchar escusas!-.

-P-pe…-.

-Tch… Realmente pensé que ibas a morir… Realmente… pensé que te iba a perder… Tch… Me duele todo-.

Tsuna giró un poco más la cabeza y cuando Gokudera le tomó el rostro por las mejillas lo supo.

-No lo hagas de nuevo… ten cuidado, Ts-…-.

Le besó la mejilla y luego salió corriendo. Gokudera se quedo sentado en la acera, con la sorpresa de haber sido besado. Tsuna por su parte corría como loco. Porque se había dado cuenta que no se había equivocado.

Realmente estaba enamorado de Gokudera.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y cómo será el último capitulo? ¿Tsuna se quedara con Hibari? ¿Hibari se irá a Italia? ¿Gokudera conquistara totalmente a Tsuna?<em>

_Jajaja, como me divierte hacer todas esas preguntas. En fin._

_Un poco tarde (muy tarde), pero aquí esta la continuación de este fic, pronto llegaremos al final. Me ha gustado este capitulo, pero a la vez me ha puesto triste. (u.u)_

_Bueno, espero lo disfruten chicas y que no les de una sobredosis de azúcar con la última parte._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__Universo Alternativo (AU). Si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal, 5927, con roces 1827 (Muchos roces)._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Borderline**

_Capítulo 7 – En el límite_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Tsuna le había besado, no había sido un beso apasionado, no había sido si quiera en los labios, pero le había besado… ¿Podía pensar que Tsuna sentía algo por él? Quería creer que sí, pero las acciones del castaño era tan aleatorias que no estaba muy seguro. Pero había recibido un beso de Tsuna, no podía evitar sentirse… cautivado, por ese beso inocente y fresco. Tsuna era tan lindo.<p>

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?-.

Oh sí, ahora recordaba que Yamamoto había visto la escena y ahora le estaba interrogando como si fuera un policía o su madre. Soltó un gruñido y volvió la cara al plato para comer más sushi.

-Deja de llenarte la boca de comida y dime que harás-.

-No se-.

Soltó finalmente, Yamamoto soltó un suspiro. Gokudera no le estaba tomando la importancia necesaria a ese beso, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que Tsuna le miraba con amor? Probablemente no, pero Yamamoto lo entendía, él también se había asustado cuando vio que Tsuna estaba apunto de morir atropellado, bueno, si no moría sin duda se iba a lastimar muy feo. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del peliplata.

-Tienes que pensar con cuidado-.

-¡Ya lo sé!-.

Gokudera se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida del lugar, pero antes de irse volteo a mirar al pelinegro.

-Voy a pensarlo… ¡Así que deja de preocuparte friki!-.

Luego de eso salió del lugar y Yamamoto soltó una risita, lo bueno es que había puesto el letrero de cerrado en la entrada del lugar. Su padre camino hacia la barra y soltó una risa al igual que Takeshi.

-Hayato sigue siendo el mismo-.

-Jajaja, sí-.

Gokudera por su parte estaba muy confundido, Tsuna le había besado y eso le había fascinado, pero que tal si el moreno sólo le besó… por agradecimiento de salvarlo. Si esa había sido la razón entonces Gokudera no deseaba divagar más en el asunto, tener esperanzas vanas no era algo de lo que estaría agradecido, de hecho, si Tsuna le había besado sólo porque si entonces… entonces cortaría todos los lazos con el moreno. No podría soportar por mucho más tiempo sentir algo por ese chico y que él… él sólo le viera como un amigo. Realmente pensó que ser amigos sería suficiente, pero Gokudera no era ese tipo de persona que se conformaba con tan poco, él era el tipo de persona que lo quería todo. No iba a soportar tener una relación a medias con el castaño, eso no le haría feliz y cabía decir que Gokudera era egoísta cuando se trataba de ese asunto. Así era él amor para él.

Con pasos lentos Gokudera llegó a su casa, ya lo había decidido, mañana mismo le preguntaría a Tsuna cual había sido su motivo para besarlo y si el moreno le decía que no había motivo entonces Gokudera no iba a insistir más en el tema ni tampoco en su relación, simplemente iba a olvidarlo. Estaba cansado.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y con sorpresa se encontró a su padre y madre hablando en la sala con su hermana mayor. Bianchi estaba sería, cosa rara en ella. Hizo acto de aparición entrando en la sala, claro, primero se acomodo la ropa.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Hayato!-.

Saludo su madre, Gokudera asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no tardaría mucho-.

Comenzó su madre con una sonrisa. Gokudera sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro porque sonreía.

-Hayato… Nuestros padres van a volver a Italia-.

Dijo Bianchi, cortando la silencia atmosfera, su padre le miró seriamente.

-Has estado en Japón por cuatro meses. Es hora de volver-.

Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Volver?-.

-Así es, nos dijiste que querías seguir siendo pupilo de Shamal y por lo visto Shamal ya te enseño todo lo necesario, es hora de regresar-.

-Pero el semestre aún no termina-.

-No te preocupes Hayato, con un examen te validaran los cursos que has tomado-.

Dijo su madre.

-Hayato no quiere regresar-.

Gokudera miro a Bianchi, molesto, pero ella estaba muy seria. No parecía decir eso por molestarlo, estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Pero Gokudera no quería ayuda y la mirada de su padre se lo confirmo.

-¿Qué no quieres volver?-.

-¡No es así! Si dicen que es bueno volver, entonces volveré-.

-Hayato…-.

-¡Tú no decidas por mí! Volveré… ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-.

-Mañana mismo-.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, Gokudera soltó un jadeo tan suave que sólo Bianchi fue capaz de oírlo, pero no dijo nada, su hermano ya había decidido marcharse, entonces no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, aunque realmente deseara golpearlo para que recapacitara y se diera cuenta que volver no era algo que realmente quisiera. Gokudera se levantó del sofá.

-Bien, entonces preparare mis cosas-.

Gokudera se fue pero Bianchi pudo ver su rostro de incertidumbre. Si realmente no quería ir debería de decirlo, pero Hayato era tan tonto, siempre hacía lo que sus padres le decían, aún se preguntaba cuando iba a volver el antiguo Hayato, el pequeño peliplata que luchaba por lo que quería y aunque Bianchi había hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar a ese antiguo Hayato no había, el peliplata se negaba a volver a esa forma, sencillamente deseaba borrar la berrera que tenía con su padre, Hayato no era tan apreciado como debería. Bianchi estaba ligeramente enojada con sus padres, por no entender a su hermano.

-Papá… Hayato no…-.

-Hayato volverá a Italia. Porque deseo hacerlo acreedor de todas mis acciones de la compañía-.

Bianchi lo miró con sorpresa y luego miró a su madre, ella nunca estuvo interesada en los negocios de la familia, pero… ella no sabía que su padre pensaba darle todo a Gokudera, no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, era bueno para el chico pero… pero no estaba segura de que esa fuera la decisión correcta.

-Bianchi, ¿vas a volver a Italia?-.

-Lo siento, pero aún no deseo volver-.

Su padre frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente pero no dijo nada, Bianchi no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba ser controlada y eso sus padres ya lo sabían. Sin más la chica se fue hacia el primer piso de la casa, sino podía detener a Gokudera entonces le ayudaría, ella sólo quería lo mejor para su pequeño hermano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna era consciente de sus sentimientos. Sabía que Gokudera le gustaba, pero estaba saliendo con Hibari, no quería engañarlo, Hibari era una persona muy importante en su vida, no quería lastimarlo. Necesitaba decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía en realidad. Después de haber besado a Gokudera realmente le pesaba la conciencia, no podría comer si no le decía todo a Hibari. Así que ahora estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa del prefecto. Tenía que decirle todo.

Tocó la puerta despacio y en menos de cuatro segundos le abrieron la puerta, Hibari tenía una mueca de irritación, pero se veía totalmente cansado, probablemente estaba haciendo papeleo del comité de disciplina. El pelinegro le tomó de la muñeca y la metió rápidamente en su casa. Con sorpresa Tsuna entró a la casa y más sorprendido aún sintió como el pelinegro le abrazaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Hibari?

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-¿Sabes? Está bien si todos se van de mi lado. Yo no necesito a nadie. Pero a ti… a ti te necesito Tsunayoshi. Tú… te has vuelto algo importante para mí-.

Estaba mal, realmente ese no era Hibari, Hibari no era del tipo de persona que mostrara ese tipo de debilidad, Hibari era fuerte, no es que no le gustara ser abrazado y recibir esa declaración, pero así no era el prefecto, porque en ese momento el castaño notó que el pelinegro se escondía de algo. Tsuna frunció el ceño e hizo lo que probablemente nunca hubiera hecho al verdadero Hibari, se apartó del pelinegro y le miró con enfado.

-Este no es Hibari-san. Hibari-san es alguien fuerte que le gusta enfrentar los problemas en lugar de esconderse de ellos, quien prefiere no irse por las ramas e ir directo al grano. ¡Hibari-san no es el tipo de persona que se escuda detrás de alguien! Y-yo… no sé que habrá pasado con el hermano de Hibari-san pero… Si esto te hace dudar, es porque es importante… si te cubres conmigo… entonces nunca resolverás nada y siempre te molestara-.

Hibari le miró sorprendido en un principió y luego soltó una risita. Bien, eso le había abierto los ojos, realmente se estaba volviendo débil con todo lo dicho por su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hibari-san? ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer sobre tu hermano? Yo te ayudare en todo-.

-No voy a irme con él, pero quiero conocerlo-.

Tsuna sonrió, ese si era Hibari, quien hacía todo lo que quería y nunca dudaba de sus decisiones. Aunque ahora era su turno de contarle la verdad. De decirle que se había enamorado de Gokudera.

-Hibari-san yo…-.

Tres golpes en la puerta los alertaron, Hibari se dirigió a la puerta principal de su apartamento y la abrió. Tsuna se asomo un poco y pudo ver una cabeza rubia, era el hermano de Hibari, el pelinegro volteo y con la mirada le indicó que se quedará adentró, Tsuna asintió y volvió a la sala mientras escuchaba la puerta principal ser cerrada, tal vez ellos estarían hablando afuera. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a pensar en la forma que le diría a Hibari todo lo que sentía.

Varios minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Hibari entró solo al departamento, Tsuna se levantó de su sitio y lo miró.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Él va a quedarse en Japón, pero luego volverá a Italia-.

-¿Vas a irte con él?-.

-No. Japón es mí lugar, no voy a irme-.

Tsuna sonrió, ese era Hibari, realmente le alegraba ver que el asunto estaba siendo resuelto, ver que Hibari seguía siendo el mismo. Ahora era su turno, soltó un suspiro y cuando iba a decirle a Hibari todo, el pelinegro soltó algo que provoco un ligero temblor en su interior.

-Tú estás aquí, yo no voy a irme-.

Tsuna cerró la boca, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Eso no podía ser, Hibari no podía estarle atando de esa forma. Lo quería, realmente lo quería mucho… pero ya no lo amaba como antes, no quería seguir con él sino podía corresponder sus sentimientos de forma adecuado. Probablemente estaba mal, si, eso era seguro. Pero todo había comenzado por esa mala comunicación, si Hibari le hubiera dicho que si al instante… ¿se había enamorado de Gokudera? No lo sabía, realmente no tenía ni idea, pero el punto es que ahora estaba enamorado del peliplata y aunque deseaba que no fuera así no podía detener sus sentimientos.

-Hibari-san…-.

El pelinegro le revolvió los cabellos y le besó con sutileza la coronilla. Tsuna abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba atrapado dentro del mundo de Hibari. Pero lo quería, así que realmente no le pareció tan malo. Sólo le afectaba el hecho de que tendría que dejar ir sus sentimientos y retomar toda su atención en Hibari.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día comenzó con normalidad, el primer día del festival cultural. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que la presidenta del club de teatro comenzó a gritar enloquecida. Todos sabían que tenía que ver con la precipitada declaración de Gokudera.

-¡Cómo que te marchas! ¡Te has comprometido con el club de teatro! ¡Tus compañeros te necesitan también!-.

-¡Ya lo sé maldita sea! ¡He encontrado a alguien que puede sustituirme a partir de mañana! ¿Acaso te cuesta entender eso?-.

-¡Él que no entiende nada eres tú! ¡Todos nosotros estuvimos contigo, que otra persona venga no será lo mismo! ¡Nosotros confiamos en ti!-.

-Estaré con todos este primer día. Pero mañana ya no estaré en Japón. ¡Así que si ya lo entendiste deja de gritarme!-.

-¡Eres un idiota!-.

-¡Cállate mujer!-.

La discusión se intensificaba a cada tanto, para todos fue un alivio ver a Yamamoto entrar al auditorio y llevarse al peliplata, aunque la presidente del club de teatro continuaba molesta. Yamamoto intentó tranquilizar a Gokudera, pero era difícil, Gokudera estaba realmente exaltado.

-Vamos, cálmate. Todos ellos lo han entendido… ella sólo… está un poco molesta porque no le avisaste antes-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes… no hubiera aceptado todo esto… ¡Para que mierda estaría practicando todas las tardes y soportando a esa estúpida mujer!-.

Vaya, sin duda alguna él no parecía estar contento con su regresó a Italia, Yamamoto se imaginaba que estaba pasando, Gokudera siempre trataba de ser un hijo obediente, después de todo tenía un padre difícil.

-Tranquilo… Y… ¿Qué le has dicho a T-…?-.

-Nada, no le voy a decir nada. Él ya tiene a Hibari-.

-Pero…-.

-Déjalo, realmente déjalo-.

-¿Piensas irte sin hablar con él?-.

-Sí, pienso hacer eso-.

-Gokudera… si te vas así no vas a estar tranquilo. Lo que sientes es importante y si lo dejas así…-.

-No importa ya-.

-Deberías aprender un poco más de Bianchi-san. Ella sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello, tú sabes lo que quieres y si tu padre no lo desea entonces lo dejas-.

Gokudera miró a Yamamoto y luego sonrió.

-Ese es mi problema… Yamamoto, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero no quiero que te metas en los asuntos de mi familia…-.

-No me estoy metiendo con tu familia. Lo estoy haciendo con tu pésima perseverancia. Gokudera, tú no eras así… ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?-.

Porque su padre le había dicho sus verdades, su padre le había dicho que era infantil, que era inmaduro, que no sabía lo que quería y que sólo se metía en problemas. Su padre le había dicho que él no deseaba un hijo así… Gokudera había sufrido un fuerte shock con todo eso y mucho más cuando su madre le pidió que tratara de entender a su padre. Antes era otra persona, pero ahora que estaba creciendo debía de madurar, eso lo sabía y ahora evitaba ser egoísta.

-Tal vez vuelva a Japón, sino es así, espero verte en Italia, Yamamoto-.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, Gokudera tan necio y obstinado.

-Vale, se que nos veremos de nuevo, Gokudera-.

El peliplata sonrió levemente y luego camino a la salida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna había dejado a Hibari hacer sus rondas con el comité de disciplina, al parecer todo lo del festival ponía de malas a Hibari y descargaría su frustración con todo aquel que se pasara de listo. Si, había decidido no buscar a Gokudera más, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera ir a ver su presentación. Cuando llegó al auditorio se preocupo, había mucha gente y tal vez ya no alcanzaría lugar, pero por suerte quedaban un par de lugares en la última fila.

Antes de la representación del club de música comenzó la obra del club de teatro. El club de música se encontraba en un rincón de la parte baja del escenario, así que le fue imposible ver al peliplata, pero todas las melodías durante la obra fueron espectaculares. Una vez la obra dio fin el auditorio se llenó a un más, tanto así que los chicos se encontraban de pie o sentados en los escalones.

Cuando el telón se abrió todo estaba oscuro, pero una luz se encendió de repente, Gokudera fue el primero en ser iluminado, Tsuna lo vio y soltó un ligero jadeo, no lo había visto desde que lo había besado y sinceramente la parecía lejano ese día. Todo el espectáculo comenzó con una ligera melodía proveniente de un piano, proveniente de Gokudera, sus manos se movían ágilmente por el largo del piano. Era sorprendente escuchar su interpretación, era dulce y cálida, Tsuna se sentía cautivado.

La presentación fue hermosa, Tsuna se sentía tan sentimental que por un momento creyó que lloraría, pero no lo hizo. Una vez todo término la mayoría se levantó y aplaudió, Tsuna salió de ahí, ahora debía de volver con Hibari, seguro ya habría terminado sus rondas. Una mano le detuvo del brazo y Tsuna se exaltó un poco, pero al ver que se trataba de Yamamoto se relajo, no lo conocía, pero había escuchado muchas cosas buenas de Yamamoto, entre esas cosas buenas podía destacar que era amigable con todo el mundo, cosa que agradecía.

-Lo siento mucho, si te asuste. Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna-.

El moreno asintió.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…-.

-Jajaja, sí, lo sé. Te has vuelto famoso después de que Mukuro volviera a Namimori-.

Tsuna no dijo nada sobre eso, había sido un asunto delicado del cual deseaba no hablar más. Yamamoto le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Tsuna no pudo evitar no relajarse.

-¿Sabes? Me considero el mejor amigo de Gokudera-.

Eso altero un poco a Tsuna, ahora no sabía que pensar del repentino acercamiento del beisbolista.

-Lo conocía hace ya varios años en Italia, él era un chico con un temperamento demasiado pesado, yo trataba de llevarme bien con él, pero él siempre me rechazaba como amigo. Era temperamental, impulsivo y sobre todo aspiraba a tener todo lo que deseara. ¡Yo lo admiraba mucho! De alguna forma él dejo de ser así… y ahora por ello él hace todo lo que sus padres le dicen… No se donde quedo el Gokudera que yo conocía…-.

-Yamamoto…-.

-A lo que quiero llegar es: ¿No estás dejando todo en manos de Gokudera? Mira, no me quería meter, porque Gokudera me lo pidió… pero… si tú no dices nada entonces él se ir-…-.

-¡Yamamoto!-.

Ambos chicos se exaltaron un poco, voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz y ambos vieron a un chico con el uniforme del equipo de beisbol, Yamamoto se despidió de Tsuna y se fue hacia donde lo llamaban. Tsuna soltó un suspiro, lo mejor era no escuchar nada sobre Gokudera. Se dirigió hacia el comité y con sorpresa notó que Hibari estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana con aire pensativo, sin saber que hacer decidió entrar, Hibari volteo enseguida y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tu recorrido, ¿cómo fue?-.

-Estuvo bien… fui a ver la obra de teatro y al club de música. Fue fantástico-.

-Ya veo-.

Hibari volvió la vista a la ventana. Tsuna dio un paso y luego se congelo en su lugar.

-Terminemos-.

Soltó de repente y Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

-Terminemos…-.

Tsuna estaba reamente confundido, no sabía que interpretar de eso, bueno, era obvio que Hibari quería que terminaran, pero… ¿pero no le estaba primero pidiendo que se quedara a su lado? ¿Ahora le estaba diciendo que terminaran? Bueno, realmente quería escuchar la razón… pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, estaba un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eso es lo que has estado queriendo decirme desde ayer-.

Tsuna soltó un jadeo al sentirse descubierto.

-No, yo no…-.

-Tsunayoshi, sólo hazlo-.

Tsuna bajo la cabeza, se sentía ligeramente avergonzado, no sabía que debía de decir, pero sin duda alguna Hibari estaba haciendo eso por él.

-Yo…-.

-Gokudera Hayato no es tan mala persona… es un herbívoro molesto… pero no es el peor-.

Lo sabía, Hibari lo sabía.

-Si lo buscas ahora tal vez lo encontraras. Él se va de Japón hoy mismo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsuna miró a Hibari con pánico, el moreno miró hacia la salida de Namimori, hace más o menos media hora había visto al peliplata salir de Namimori y subir a un auto, seguro ahora se dirigía al aeropuerto. Hibari se levanto de su lugar y se acercó al castaño.

-Tsunayoshi… te llevaré con él-.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero sin esperar respuesta el pelinegro le tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó de ahí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gokudera bajó del auto y ayudó a su padre a sacar las maletas, su madre se mantenía a la distancia hablando con Bianchi. Su vuelo saldría en unos momentos, así que tenían prisa. Bajo la última maleta y se encamino junto a su madre y Bianchi mientras que su padre se llevaba las maletas. Bianchi le sonrió levemente y su madre le revolvió un poco los cabellos.

-Desde que te fuiste hemos hecho muchos cambios, hemos cambiado tu cuarto como dijiste que querías… tu padre se encargo de ello-.

-Se lo agradeceré luego-.

Cuando vio a su hijo con esa cara tan seria se dio cuenta que tal vez lo estaban obligando a irse, ella era consciente de su hijo le obedecería en todo y esa nunca había sido su intención. Ver a su hijo ser obediente no era tan… bueno como todos pensarían, porque había perdido parte de su carácter y su personalidad. Ella no deseaba eso para su hijo.

-Hayato… no estás obligado a volver… si quieres quedarte en Japón estará bien-.

-No, ya lo he decidido-.

Era obvio que nada estaba del todo decidido. Ella realmente no quería obligarlo a irse. Pero él era tan necio y su esposo era igual, ninguno iba a ceder nada. Bianchi vio a su madre dudar, Gokudera se alejo un poco y ella le sonrió a su madre.

-Él estará bien, su carácter le hará luchar finalmente por lo que quiere-.

-Lo sé… pero…-.

-El avión saldrá por la terminal B-04. Es hora de irnos. Bianchi, nos vemos pronto en Italia-.

Bianchi asintió ante lo dicho por su padre, su madre le besó la mejilla y le dijo exactamente lo mismo que su padre, Gokudera la miró por un momento y luego le dio la espalda, la pelirroja simplemente soltó un suspiro pero cuando escucho la voz de su hermano sintió que realmente estaba haciendo un buen papel como hermana.

-Gracias por todo… Bianchi-.

Ella sonrió, se acercó a Gokudera y le abrazó por la espalda.

-Ten un buen viaje-.

El peliplata se alejó rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo se fue al lado de sus padres. Bianchi dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida, realmente esperaba que la decisión de su hermano fuera la correcta y no estuviera escapando de nada, escapar de los problemas sólo te provocaba más problemas.

Cuando estaba llegando a la salida sintió que alguien la empujaba, miró al lado y vio a un pequeño castaño salir disparado, le pareció un poco grosero, pero al ver a un pelinegro entrar a paso lento detrás del chico decidió no decir nada, después de todo parecía tener muy mal temperamento.

-Che…-.

Escuchó al chico y hubiera seguido de largo sino hubiera escuchado lo siguiente.

-Más te vale hacerlo bien, Gokudera Hayato-.

Bianchi giro a ver que pasaba, pero el pelinegro sólo giro y salió del aeropuerto, se preguntó si debería volver para ver que pasaba y finalmente decidió hacerlo, algo le decía que ese castaño que había pasado corriendo a su lado tenía que ver con los últimos cambios de su hermano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna había escuchado que el vuelo a Italia salía en la terminal B-04. Nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, pero según había entendido Gokudera no tenía la intención de volver a Japón, no lo vería de nuevo. Se detuvo cuando por fin pudo ver al peliplata, pudo observar como entregaba su boleto y como comenzaba a ingresar.

No podía permitir que se fuera. Estaba enamorado.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-.

Gokudera se detuvo en la entrada, sus padres continuaron su camino hacia el avión, pero él lo había escuchado, un grito ahogado, alguien lo llamaba y sabía de quien se trataba. Volteo y pudo ver a Tsuna bajar corriendo unas escaleras, su respiración era arrítmica y tenía un ligero sudor en la frente, Gokudera no quería interpretar nada de esto, pero…

-¡Lo siento mucho!-.

Gritó de repente, Gokudera soltó su maleta y se acercó a paso veloz a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?-.

-Eso no importa. ¡Lamento mucho haberte ignorado todo este tiempo! Pero tenía miedo. A mi me había gustado por mucho tiempo Hibari-san y tú… tú… comenzaste a gustarme… Yo quería que Hibari-san siguiera siendo mi persona importante… pero no podía porque tú ya me gustabas… lo siento-.

Era su imaginación, si, eso era. De ninguna forma Tsuna estaba frente a él sudoroso y casi llorando mientras se le declaraba. Sin duda alguna eso era un sueño.

-Por favor… no te vayas-.

Y cuando lo vio llorar Gokudera supo que no era un sueño, tomó el rostro de Tsuna con cuidado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?-.

-… Porque… porque me gustas-.

Si, lo sabía, estaba haciendo un espectáculo para todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero realmente no le importaba, Tsuna le gustaba, Tsuna también sentía algo por él, parecía casi un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que realmente el moreno estaba frente a él. Lo alucinante de todo esto, es que él estaba apunto de decir sus sentimientos.

-Yo te amo, Tsuna-.

El moreno se sonrojó ante lo dicho, pero no paró de llorar. El peliplata le acarició con suavidad el rostro, realmente lo hubiera besado, pero eso sería demasiado, le soltó lentamente.

-Me iré a Italia-.

Tsuna bajo el rostro.

-Pero voy a volver-.

Rápidamente el castaño elevo el rostro y sonrojado recibió el beso de Gokudera en su frente.

-Pensé en rendirme y dejarlo todo una vez me hubiera ido… pero con esto… no quiero perderte-.

-Gokudera-kun…-.

-Se bueno y espérame, ¿si?-.

Tsuna asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Esperare, lo prometo…-.

Gokudera sonrió, acarició su cabello marrón y luego se alejo.

-Nos vemos, Tsuna-.

Bianchi miró la escena a la lejanía, oh, vaya, esto si que no se lo esperaba. Su hermano se había enamorado de un chico, y de uno lindo. Sonrió de lado, al menos gracias a eso Gokudera volvería.

Un final feliz, sin duda alguna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Así que… al final terminaste con él… Si que eres idiota, ¿sabías?-.

-Che… Cállate, o te morderé hasta la muerte, Rokudo Mukuro-.

Mukuro soltó una de sus comunes risitas y luego se separó de la pared en la que ambos habían estado recargados. El pelinegro miró sus movimientos y frunció el ceño cuando el peliazul se puso frente a él, Mukuro sonrió arrogante y luego pegó su nariz con la del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Te consolare-.

-¿Tus deseos de morir son tan grandes? No lo sabía-.

Hibari saco una de sus tonfas y Mukuro retrocedió, hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Ave-kun era fantástico, pero no era su tipo, así que todas no eran más que bromas sin un significado oculto.

-De cualquier modo, ambos perdimos, ¿no quieres que te ayude con la frustración? Deseo limpiar el suelo contigo-.

Hibari sonrió, lo único que le gustaba de Mukuro era que siempre lo entretenía con una batalla, era una de las pocas personas que podía darle diversión, levantó una tonfa y sonrió sádicamente.

-Diviérteme, Rokudo Mukuro-.

Mukuro sonrió, realmente deseaba golpear a Hibari Kyouya, pero hoy permitiría que él le golpeara, después de todo, haber tenido al chico que te gusta, pero dejarlo ir porque él quería a otra persona era mucho peor que lo que a él le había pasado, Tsuna ni siquiera sabía que alguna vez Mukuro había estado enamorado de él.

Sinceramente, esperaba que Hibari recibiera algo bueno.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las clases continuaron con normalidad después del término del festival de cultura, para buena suerte del club de música, la presidenta del club de teatro dijo que se haría cargo de ese club hasta que Gokudera volviera, aunque realmente nadie sabía si iba a volver o no. Bueno, Tsuna sabía que iba a volver, pero no sabía cuando.

Yamamoto comenzó a acercarse a él y en algún momento notó que ya se habían hecho amigos. Hibari, por su parte, se distancio un poco de él, Tsuna no lo culpaba, pero no quería dejarlo solo, después de todo le había hecho una promesa. Pero cuando se entero que el pelinegro estaba comenzando a tratar de nuevo a Mukuro y que las cosas con su hermano iban bien entonces se sintió aliviado, por Hibari, claro esta. Mukuro volvió un par de veces a Namimori, en una de sus visitas le dijo la verdad, de porque razón él y Hibari se llevaban tan mal. Ambos, Hibari y Mukuro, habían estado enamorados de él, entonces ambos se veían como rivales. Cuando Tsuna se enteró de eso se sonrojó, nunca se imagino que alguien como el peliazul se enamoraría de alguien como él. Después de todo Mukuro era realmente atractivo, al igual que Hibari.

Tsuna estaba preocupado, iba llegando tarde a clase y tenía examen de matemáticas en su segundo periodo, quería estudiar un poco antes de la prueba, por eso deseaba llegar temprano. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y con miedo se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta, llegó a penas y luego Hibari lo regaño. Después de recibir su merecido regaño corrió a clase, pero al llegar a su salón se dio cuenta que había mucha gente en la entrada, se extraño un poco y se sorprendió más cuando escucho un par de gritos.

-¡Te has tardado mucho! ¡Sabes cuan maldito difícil es atender dos clubs!-.

-¡Nadie te pidió nada!-.

-¡Agradece maldita sea!-.

-¡Gracias!-.

Tsuna se abrió pasó entre la gente, sin poder creer que la voz realmente perteneciera a la persona que creía. Pero una vez pudo ver un ligero destello plateado se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado. Era Gokudera. El peliplata lo miró y le sonrió, el castaño se sonrojó levemente y luego bajo la mirada. Había regresado. Gokudera realmente había regresado. Ante la mirada de todos el peliplata se acercó a Tsuna, le tomó la mano y luego… luego lo besó.

La mayoría soltó un jadeo al ver eso, otros se quedaron mudos y la mayoría estaba en blanco, el propio Tsuna se había quedado callado, no podía pensar y moverse tampoco parecía ser una opción. Si, realmente estaban en el límite. Gokudera se separó después de ese casto y sorpresivo beso.

-He vuelto-.

Tsuna seguía sin poder pensar, pero asintió por inercia, el peliplata sonrió cariñosamente y el castaño se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bi-bienvenido… Gokudera-kun…-

Y claro, después de eso comenzaron todos los murmullos, felicitaciones y mucho más.

Poco después fueron reconocidos como una parea oficial. Hibari golpeo a Gokudera por ser un exhibicionista y lo amenazó sobre matarlo si le provocaba el llanto a Tsuna. Al final incluso recibió una visita de la muerte –Rokudo Mukuro-, le dijo que iba a terminar sin ojos y órganos si intentaba dañar a Tsuna. Gokudera supo que Tsuna era realmente querido por muchas personas peligrosas.

Sobrepasar el límite realmente no era malo, lo complicado de pasar ese límite es conocer todo lo que no te permitía ver esa división. El límite sólo significaba un nuevo mundo que descubrir.

Tsuna nunca había querido pasar el límite, le temía a lo desconocido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ese límite era fascinante, mucho más si lo pasabas con alguien querido.

.

* * *

><p><em>Si, se que dije que volvería hasta abril, pero tenía que terminar este fic, me costó llegar a este final, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho mejor, pero juro que me esforcé mucho por este capitulo. CielHibird, lamento mucho la demora, pero te traigo este final esperando que lo disfrutes.<em>

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
